Un trip d'enfer
by Eda
Summary: sexe, drogue, alcool, déprime, panique, manque.... descente aux enfer pour les 4 beaux gosses de Saiyuki... et voici le cinquième et triomphant chapitre ! mais pas l'ultime, pas encore
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : bon ben comme on le sait tous se sont les personnages de Kazuya Minekura mais on peut toujours rêver de les avoir.. dans notre lit ? lol revenons aux choses sérieuses, l'histoire et l'univers sont inspirés du roman Retour à Brooklyn d'Hubert Selby Jr (dont a été tiré le film Requiem for a dream). Et la chanson à la fin de ce chapitre est tiré de l'album Issues de KoRn. 

Pour l'histoire ça risque fort de tourner en death fic, pour ce chapitre rien de bien méchant encore, l'univers et l'histoire se met en place avec en prime un passage lime, ben oui, le lemon n'aurait pas convenu je préfère suggérer. Et le style est souvent indirect très libre.

Bonne lecture !

Et si vous voulez mettre de review n'hésitez pas ! je serais contente de savoir ce que vous en pensez car le thème n'est pas évident à gérer quand même !

Un trip d'enfer 

L'eau bouillait.

Gojyo s'approcha de la table, ça allait bientôt être prêt. Il filtra l'héroïne dissoute dans l'eau avec du coton. Il prit le garrot et le serra autour de son bras. Comme hypnotisé ses yeux fixèrent le creux de son bras, les veines gonflaient. Le rituel était toujours le même, nécessaire. Comme si cela donnait meilleurs goût à c'te merde qu'il s'injectait dans le bras. Quand tout fut prêt il prit la seringue et la remplit. Il aimait regarder le tube se remplir, mais quand il essayait de faire durer ce moment, il ressentait un besoin pressant de s'injecter tout cela dans les veines. L'aiguille pénétra dans la veine bleue, toujours la même, sa préféré. Il attendit qu'une goutte de sang remonte en une traîné écarlate à la surface du liquide dans la seringue et c'est partit ! une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, oui, ça c'est d'la bonne ! on décolle presque instantanément avec. Il mit la seringue dans un verre d'eau quand il eu finit et s'alluma une cigarette. Il resta un instant sans bouger, à regarder les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de sa clope dans la lumière jaunâtre du soleil du début d'après-midi. Il faisait une chaleur moite, étouffante. Se sentant légèrement descendre Gojyo décida de prendre une douche avant de planifier les activités de la nuit prochaine.

Il ressortit torse nu de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre un tee-shirt propre. Il ouvrit à moitié les volets de cette pièce. En se retournant il contempla la fille allongée toujours endormie dans son lit. Elle était nue, le drap avait glissé, dévoilant un buste couleur de porcelaine doté d'une poitrine généreuse. La lumière lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Ses cheveux bouclés châtains clairs retombèrent sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle leva la tête vers Gojyo. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il avait remarqué le bras droit de la jeune fille couvert de cicatrices de piqûres. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Mais tout ça il s'en foutait, tout ce qui importait c'est qu'ils s'étaient bien amusé ensemble la veille et qu'il savait qu'il n'allait sûrement jamais la revoir.

-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, je dois partir.

La fille fit la moue, ses yeux étaient encore tous ensommeillés. Gojyo prit un tee-shirt, ramassa les affaires de la filles disséminées aux quatre coins de la chambre et les lui jeta sur le lit. Il sortit de la pièce et partit vers le coin cuisine faire du café, il en remplit deux tasses. La fille le rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle portait sa petite robe bleue diablement sexy dont le décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Gojyo lui tendit une tasse et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la silhouette de la fille. Mmm… dommage qu'il soit pressé, il en aurait bien profité de nouveau ce matin. De son côté la fille venait de se rouler un joint. Elle en prit une grande bouffée et le tendit à Gojyo tout en retenant la fumée dans ses poumons. Après en avoir tirer deux bouffés le métis regarda sa montre et finit son café cul sec. Aujourd'hui il devait retrouver Goku, celui-ci lui avait parlé d'un bon plan pour se faire du fric. Et quand on est un camé, du fric, on en a besoin pour s'acheter toute cette merde. Alors poupée, t'as bientôt fini ? …oui, oui, t'es si pressé qu'ça ? j'aurais voulu passer à la salle de bain. La prochaine fois ! je dois partir là. Elle reposa sa tasse de café auquel elle avait à peine touché en ronchonnant. Gojyo lui tendit le reste de ses affaires. Le joint au coin des lèvres elle saisit son sac que lui tendait l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. La nuit avait été agréable, ouais, il savait s'y prendre celui-là, mais elle la regrettait quand même. Elle aurait mieux fait de se donner à un type riche qui l'aurait payé, comme ça elle aurait au moins pu s'acheter sa dose, la nuit n'aurait pas été perdue…. Gojyo l'attendait, tenant la porte ouverte, tu te magne ? ouais, ouais ! Il ferma sa porte à clef. En descendant les escaliers il se remémora le lieu du rendez-vous. S'il avait bonne mémoire c'était devant la vieille usine désaffectée. Au pied de l'immeuble il embrassa une nouvelle fois la fille, de toute manière pensait-il alors qu'il lui explorait sa bouche avec sa langue, je la reverrait jamais. Il se séparèrent ainsi, chacun partant de son côté.

Goku trépignait au pied du poteau électrique à côté de l'usine désaffectée. Il était là depuis une demie-heure sous le soleil assommant. Il avait pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière, avec ses potes ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le garage où l'un d'entre eux bossait. Une bonne nuit, ouais, une nuit de défonce totale, en plus l'un d'eux avait ramené une boîte pleine de poppers, le délire quoi ! il gratta une petite croûte près de sa narine, conséquence d'une utilisation trop abusive de ces poppers. Tant pis, ça vaut le coup. Quelle nuit ! se redit-il encore une fois. Il s'assit dos au poteau et mit une main en visière au dessus de ses yeux. Son visage se fendit en un large sourire. Un homme venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue. Son visage était entouré de cheveux rouge sang, ouais, ça, ça le f'sait ! rouge sang, comme le sang qu'on voit dans sa seringue juste avant de s'injecter l'héroïne. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui plait tant à un des types de leur bande, Hakkaï. Quand il l'a vu la première fois il n'avait pas pu décoller son regard de la chevelure de Gojyo, sauf quand se fut pour contempler son propre sang. Depuis sa fascination n'a pas diminuée, elle s'est plutôt élargie !

-Eh Goku, alors ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Salut Gojyo ! Ouais ça va super ! je suis plus trop habitué à sortir la journée mais ça va super quand même !

Gojyo rit.

-Ouais, t'es toujours aussi enthousiaste dis-moi le singe !

-Nan, tu sais qu'j'aime pas quand vous m'appelez comme ça ! pervers !

-J'vais pas t'contredire ! alors, tu voulais me parler ?

-Ouais, ouais ! tu va voir, c'est génial ! attend, on va d'abord voir Hakkaï, Sanzo va nous rejoindre.

Le Hakkaï en question habitait ou plutôt squattait l'usine qui se trouvait juste derrière eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Une porte qui paraissait étonnement petite par rapport au proportions de l'édifice. C'est comme si on entrait en cachette dans l'usine. L'intérieur est toujours assez sombre, les fenêtres sont en hauteur, ce qui fait qu'on n'a jamais les rayons du soleil sur soi. L'espace est immense, pourtant Hakkaï est le seul squatteur, ses affaires installée de façon à se répartir équitablement dans l'espace. Il est seul car ses compagnons furent victimes de contre-temps assez fâcheux il y a peu. Deux firent une overdose alors que les quatre autres se firent chopés par les flics. Hakkaï était affalé dans le canapé en train de regarder la télé lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Quand il les vit il se releva et vint à leur rencontre.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Salut Hakkaï, j'ai un truc à vous dire, mais on attend que Sanzo arrive, y va pas tarder.

Gojyo s'approcha d'Hakkaï un sourire aux lèvres, laissant Goku partir en avant dans le fauteuil. Depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme aux yeux verts sa vie ne tournait plus uniquement autour de la drogue et des aventures d'un soir. Il lui en était reconnaissant, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Il l'enlaça et lui caressa les lèvres. Tu m'a manqué. Toi aussi, mais je pense que t'as du trouver de quoi te consoler, pas vrai ? Si… mais rien ne vaut ça. Il prit possession des lèvres du brun, lentement au début puis plus fougueusement. Hakkaï sentit ses muscles se contracter sous le baiser toujours si sensuel de son compagnon, à chaque fois des idées lui viennent en tête, très difficilement contrôlables. Il aurait aimé que Goku ne soit pas là. Tant pis ! ce sera pour plus tard, de toutes façon jamais il ne peut résister à l'appel de son amant. Se tenant par la taille ils se dirigèrent vers Goku. Hakkaï reprit sa place dans le canapé et Gojyo s'assit par terre. Le métis entreprit de se rouler un joint. Goku était toujours occupé par ses croûtes. Gojyo tira une grande bouffé de son joint et le passa à Hakkaï qui fit de même avant de le passer à Goku. Ils attendaient en silence l'arrivée de Sanzo. Aucun n'avait beaucoup dormit et une sorte de léthargie favorisée par la chaleur s'était abattue sur l'ancienne usine. Hakkaï contemplait l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Le sang l'avait toujours fasciné, avant même qu'il ne commence à s'injecter cette merde. Il y a tellement de chose en lui, cette chaleur, cette douceur, cette onctuosité… son compagnon était comme lui, surtout quand il s'agissait de passer aux choses sérieuses. Au début il était un peu jaloux qu'il conserve cette habitude de ramener des filles chez lui le soir alors qu'ils s'étaient avoués à mots silencieux leur amour. Mais il avait vite comprit que ce n'était que pour tuer le temps, patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son seul amour c'était lui et rien ne pouvait le remplacer, il le savait. Alors il ne disait plus rien et le laissait faire. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux et savait qu'immanquablement c'était dans ses bras à lui que le métis se retrouverait. Ses aventures ne le touchent même plus maintenant. Seul l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre compte. Et maintenant alors qu'il n'était pas trop enclin aux aventures sans lendemain il s'y adonnait quelque peu. Rassuré par un amour sans faille, il s'était abandonné au plaisir fugace du moment, son amant occupant toujours toutes ses pensées. L'appellation « amant » il la réservait à Gojyo, bien qu'elle puisse désigner tous les hommes avec lesquels il a pu passer la nuit, d'ailleurs pour ceux-là le métis était son régulier, mais Hakkaï adore le mot amant, alors il n'en a qu'un seul et unique et c'est celui qu'il aime et qui lui donne tout l'amour dont il a besoin. Eh les mecs, vous dormez encore ? Sanzo s'avança dans l'usine, la porte claqua derrière lui. Jean noir, chemise blanche très échancrée et cigarette à la bouche il tenait dans ses bras un grande cagette recouverte d'un chiffon. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table entre les trois compagnons, posa la cagette et s'assit par terre face à Hakkaï et Goku. Gojyo lui passa la fin du joint, alors, qu'est-ce qu'tu nous ramène ? Le blond prit son temps pour prendre une grande inspiration au joint puis jeta ce qu'il en resta dans le cendrier. Il bloqua sa respiration afin que la fumée du joint reste le plus longtemps possible dans ses poumons tout en se levant et en ôtant d'une façon très théâtrale le chiffon, il se saisit d'une bouteille à l'intérieur et la lança à Hakkaï. Il fit de même pour les deux autres et se rassit avec une pour lui à la main.

-Woua Sanzo tu nous gatte dis-donc !

-Ouais ! t'as trouvé ça où ?

-Un pote…

-C'ui qui travaille au magasin ?

-Mmm….

Tous savourèrent la liqueur de poire de qualité qui leur descendait à présent dans le gosier. Ils en avaient rarement goûté d'aussi bonne et n'en auraient sûrement plus jamais l'occasion vu le prix. Goku s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la manche et regarda le blond qui venait d'arriver avec des yeux brillants, on t'attendait Sanzo, j'ai un super plan à vous exposer ! Gojyo rejeta ses cheveux rouge en arrière en souriant, ah enfin ! ça fait un bout d'temps qu'il nous parle de ça on a hâte de savoir. Il se leva et s'allongea sur le canapé la tête sur les genoux d'Hakkaï. Celui-ci caressa amoureusement ses cheveux, le métis souffla en l'air sa fumée de cigarette et tourna la tête sur le côté, tous regardait à présent Goku. L'adolescent se redressa et s'assit en tailleur visiblement satisfait de lui. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il s'était mis à la drogue dure, il en avait maintenant 18. Depuis qu'il avait intégré ce milieu il fréquentait les quatre hommes qui l'entouraient à présent, il avait tous de 4 à 5ans de plus que lui, mais ça ne changeait rien à leur complicité. Il avait toujours eu de bonnes combines, les bonnes fréquentations et se faisait à chaque fois une joie de partager avec ses amis.

-C'est un type qui m'a donné l'idée…. sa mère travaille dans un hosto et il m'a dit que là-bas ils ont de formidables réserves…

-De quoi ?

-Accouche le singes !

-De morphine.

Il savoura un instant son effet. Les quatre hommes le fixaient partagé entre la surprise et le scepticisme. De la morphine…… ça c'était de la défonce ! ils y avaient tous déjà goûté un jour mais sans plus. C'est rare, c'est cher et chacun d'entre eux connaissait une ribambelle de personne prêtes à y mettre le prix. Sanzo pencha la tête sur le côté, des réserves ? ouais, ouais, mon pote se sert là-bas des fois, vous imaginez le fric qu'on se ferait avec ça ? mais ses compagnons pensaient surtout en terme de drogues qu'ils pourraient se payer, alors voyons, tant d'injections de morphine vendues et égale à tant de rails de coke à sniffer ou tant de gramme de crack et encore à…. Ça tournait dans leur tête. Gojyo s'était relevé à l'annonce de Goku, assit près de son amant, une de ses mains posée sur la jambe de celui-ci il regarda avec perplexité le plus jeune. Ok, dit comme ça c'est plutôt cool, mais c'est pas un peu dangereux ? oh ben… mon pote m'a ramené quelques injections, on peut vendre celles-ci et on verra après. Mais ces injections, ces réserves, elles sont où exactement ? dans l'hôpital… pis y'en a aussi dans les pharmacies. Bon écoutez les gars, vous marchez ou non ? tu nous saoul le singe, braquer ça c'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère. Faut prendre le temps d'y réfléchir quoi ? Goku ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et déçu, vexés même, ouais, ben les gars j'pensais pas que vous le prendriez comme ça, si ça vous plait pas c'est pas la peine de faire semblant, j'en connais que ça intéressera. Le prend pas comme ça ! bien sur que ça nous intéresse, mais laisses-nous le temps d'y réfléchir. Ouais, ça peut nous rapporter un bon petit paquet de fric…. Allez Goku, on y réfléchit, on te donne notre réponse le plus rapidement possible. Les yeux de Gojyo scintillèrent, ouais, moi en tout cas ça me branche bien, pis j'aime bien tout ce qui est dangereux ! son amant rit ouais, ça m'étonne pas de toi ! au fait les gars, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Hakkaï se leva, fouilla dans un tiroir du petit meuble près du canapé et revint en posant sur la table un petit réchaud surmonté d'une coupelle en fer contenant des sortes de petits cailloux… il alluma le réchaud et tous se penchèrent au-dessus de la table afin d'en inhaler la fumée. Sur fond de craquement celle-ci leur monta directement au cerveau et ils se trouvèrent plongés dans une euphorie bienfaisante se sentant invincibles, ayant le sentiment d'avoir les discutions les plus importantes de l'humanité et s'amusant sans se préoccuper de leurs blessures qu'à présent ils ne sentaient pas….. quand ils retombèrent de ce ciel qui leur était à porté de main, ils attendirent en sirotant l'alcool de poire. Toute une caisse qu'il leur en avait ramené ! Sanzo décida de la laisser chez Hakkaï, de toute façon ils s'y retrouvaient presque tous les jours. A la nuit tombée Goku décida de partir, il devait retrouver quelques amis dans le parc. En se relevant il chancela les yeux à demis fermés paraissant sur le point de s'évanouir. Sanzo se releva et retint le jeune homme qui lui tomba dans les bras. Il le soutint le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits, poppers hein ? Goku le regarda en souriant, il prit appui sur le canapé et se tint debout sans aide, ouais, poppers, toute la nuit. Sanzo grimaça. Bien sur il était un drogué, mais il se droguait pour oublier, pour s'évader de ce monde et des souffrance qu'il lui infligeait. Il se droguait pour la sensation de bien-être qui à la longue devient tellement réelle. Mais pas pour s'amuser. Alors les poppers et leurs fous rire, très peu pour lui. Goku lui aussi se droguait à cause d'une douleur au fond de lui-même, tous d'ailleurs étaient tombés là-dedans pour ça. Mais à l'inverse de Sanzo, il ne rejetait pas la parfaite perte de contrôle, le rire, l'amusement, tant qu'on peut….. voyant le jeune homme peu assuré de son équilibre malgré tout, Sanzo décida de l'accompagner.

Gojyo regardait son bras. Du sang perlait. Il s'était entaillé l'après-midi, il ne savait pas quand exactement, ni avec quoi, mais il aimait bien ressentir la douleur quand celle-ci se réveillait. Un peu de masochisme, de toute façon pensa-t-il, on l'est tous un peu, en tout cas, y'a bien un ou deux domaines dans lesquels il ne l'est pas du tout. Il était à présent seul avec Hakkaï, avec son amant. Il s'étendit sur le dos dans le canapé, une main derrière sa tête, l'autre posée sur son ventre. Il fixait, quasi hypnotisé, les particules de poussière en suspension qui dansaient à la lueur faiblissante du soleil couchant, hautes dans l'ancienne usine . Ce ballet lent et continu, sans faille s'éteignait doucement, voilé par la pénombre grandissante. Le brun s'était levé pour ranger la cagette d'alcool apportée par Sanzo, il en profita pour allumer la lampe suspendue à un pilier de bois installée près du canapé. Gojyo plissa un peu les yeux, les laissant s'habituer avec douceur au nouvel environnement lumineux. La pénombre semblait plus noire, la lumière l'enveloppait d'une bulle de protection. Hakkaï posa une bougie allumée sur la table basse. Cela ne servait à rien, l'ampoule éclairait assez le lieu de l'usine dans lequel ils gravitaient. Mais cette faible lueur noyée dans l'océan de clarté orangé leur donnait l'impression de chaleur, comme si cet élément naturel, le feu, les rassurait sur l'humanité encore existante en ce lieu, entre eux deux.

Gojyo respirait lentement, calmement. Les sens en éveil, sans un geste il attendait son amant. Celui-ci vint vers lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et se pencha sur le métis, caressant sa joue de sa main gauche il se rapprocha de son visage. Ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres entre-ouvertes se joignirent. Lentement comme s'ils flottaient dans un océan onirique, ils s'embrasèrent. Le métis toujours allongé leva une main et la passa dans le cou de son amant, le retenant, faisant durer cet instant merveilleux. Caressant de sa langue celle du brun en un baiser lent et sensuel. Hakkaï sentit des frissons parcourir son corps, les muscles tendu par l'attente, l'impatience du moment qui allait suivre. Il n'y avait plus que leurs lèvres, leurs bouches qui existaient au monde, les sensations que l'autre leur procurait. Gojyo glissa sa deuxième main le long de la ceinture d'Hakkaï, celui-ci éloigna un peu son visage de celui de son amant, il le regardait les yeux à moitiés fermés, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le métis se redressa sa main remonta sur le torse d'Hakkaï, relevant son tee-shirt. Il s'aida de son autre main pour le lui enlever complètement. Se glissant sur le côté il se pencha sur le brun, l'obligeant à s'allonger à la place qu'il occupait l'instant d'avant. De ses lèvres il prit possession de son cou et de ses mains il parcourait de caresses lentes et savantes ses bras et son torse. Hakkaï rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Gojyo lui embrassait le cou, le parcourait de sa langue et le mordillait. Hakkaï se cambra doucement quand les mains de son amant s'attardèrent aux points sensibles de sa peau. Il le connaissait par cœur, savait exactement les gestes qu'il fallait faire, les endroits sensibles de son anatomie. Une de ses mains descendit vers la ceinture et glissa entre le jean et la peau de son amant, passa sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et rencontra son intimité. Gojyo fit courir ses doigts le long du membre raidit de son compagnon, habilement tout en douceur. Hakkaï laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, il posa un bras sur les épaules de son amant et laissa l'autre courir sur son dos. Gojyo releva la tête et l'embrassa avec passion, Hakkaï l'enlaça et le bascula, se retrouvant ainsi sur lui, la main de l'autre toujours dans son pantalon remonta lentement, défit le bouton et baissa la fermeture éclaire avant de se poser sur ses hanches. Hakkaï fit passer le tee-shirt de son amant par-dessus sa tête et le contempla un instant. Ces cheveux rouges…. Qu'est-ce qu'il les aimaient ! ils formaient un auréole autour de la tête de Gojyo, il passa ses doigts dedans, les caressa en douceur. Il désirait tellement le corps qui était à présent sous lui. Il se pencha, embrassa le métis et descendit sur son torse, le parcourant de la langue tout en faisant courir ses doigts le long de ses flans, savourant le contour de ses hanches. Il suça un moment les tétons de Gojyo qui avait posé sa main sur sa nuque tout en le regardant les yeux mi-clos, la respiration de plus en plus profonde. Lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur la blessure que le métis avait au bras celui-ci se raidit légèrement, mais était-ce du plaisir ou de la souffrance qu'il ressentit ? il ne pouvait le dire, en fait à présent cela revenait au même et ne faisait qu'accentuer le désir qu'il avait du corps de celui qu'il aimait. Hakkaï se releva légèrement et s'attaqua au pantalon de Gojyo, le faisant rapidement glisser le long de ses jambes. Le métis se retrouva ainsi nu, Il se redressa et fit glisser Hakkaï sous lui, il aimait donner du plaisir à l'autre, peut-être même plus que d'en recevoir, c'est pourquoi il dominait souvent ce genre de situation, cherchant un total abandon de la part de l'autre, c'est ça qui lui faisait le plus plaisir. Débarrassant le brun de ses vêtements restant il parcouru son torse de sa langue en descendant lentement vers son bas-ventre. Ayant prit possession de son intimité dans sa bouche il le caressa avec la langue, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre effleurant sa jambe avec volupté. Hakkaï se cambra franchement et gémit doucement. Instinctivement il fit balancer lentement ses hanches d'avant en arrière, le métis appuya sa paume sur son ventre pour calmer ce mouvement qui devenait de plus en plus rapide, nan c'est encore trop tôt ! il continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment indéfinissable à jouer avec le corps de l'autre, le temps n'ayant plus d'importance. Puis, après un certain temps Gojyo se mit au-dessus d'Hakkaï, lui plaqua les bras sur le canapé, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les yeux rouges plongeant dans les yeux vert, le rouge et le vert, deux couleurs complémentaires, deux êtres complémentaires. Les deux couleurs se fondant alors l'une dans l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'une composée de sueur, de plaisir, de soupirs et de gémissements. Il firent longtemps l'amour cette nuit, changeant de position au grès de leurs envies, passionnément avec rage et douceur. La nuit était noire, seule la lumière des lampadaires éclairait la rue et les quelques camés en manque qui passaient par là. Hakkaï et Gojyo n'avaient pas besoin de drogue, il s'enivrait l'un de l'autre dans l'usine bercée par le bruit de leurs respiration s'accélérant de concert en même temps que le plaisir montant en leurs corps brûlant.

Ce fut Hakkaï qui se réveilla en premier. Il n'était pas encore midi. Lui et son amant s'étaient endormis dans le canapé, épuisé par une nuit de volupté qu'ils ne voulaient jamais voir se finir. Le métis était à présent allongé sur le dos, les bras passés autour du brun. Quand celui-ci ouvrit un œil il aperçu un nuage rouge juste devant lui. Il sourit et se serra un moment contre l'être qu'il aimait. Son ventre émit un faible gargouillis, avec tout ce qu'il avait prit hier il n'a même pas pensé à s'alimenter ! se doutant bien que son compagnon sera dans le même état que lui à son réveil, Hakkaï décida de se lever et d'aller acheter à manger. Il se glissa doucement hors de l'étreinte de Gojyo et s'accroupit par terre à hauteur de la tête du métis. Il avait l'air d'un ange lorsqu'il dormait, ses traits détendus étaient tout à fait angéliques. Hakkaï aimait cette facette de son compagnon, il resta donc un instant à le contempler, ses mains courant le long du corps qui lui avait procuré tant de plaisir la veille. Il s'attarda sur la nuque et les épaules, caressa ses joues, son front et lissa ses cheveux rouges. Enfin il déposa un baiser sur son front et redessina le contour de ses lèvres avec la langue, délicatement sans appuyer et finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il chercha ses habits et les passa sans se presser puis il sortit sous le soleil de plomb à son zénith. Il n'aimait pas sortir la journée et encore moins sous cette chaleur, mais les protestations son ventre l'emportèrent sur son envie de rester contre son amant à attendre son réveil.

Quand Gojyo se réveilla Hakkaï n'était toujours pas revenu. Le métis ne s'inquiéta pas de cette absence, il s'assit sur le canapé et s'étendit en bombant le torse, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Quelle nuit ! alors là bébé tu peux m'croire, c'est une des plus merveilleuse qu'il a passé dans les bras de son amant. Les coudes appuyés sur ses jambes, le dos voûté et la tête penchée en avant il se rappela les diverses sensations qu'il avait éprouvé lors de leurs ébats, se disant qu'il avait hâte de remettre ça. Mais avant tout…. Il se leva, penché sur le sol et chercha son pantalon. Lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé il s'accroupit et fouilla ses poches, ah enfin ! revenant au canapé après avoir passé son jean il déposa ce qu'il venait de prendre sur la table et entreprit de se rouler un joint. Il y a quelques jours un type lui avait vendu de la marijuana, ouais mec, de la marijuana, pas cette saloperie de shit ! et d'la bonne en plus ! ça coûtait plus cher mais il s'en offrait de temps en temps, quel délice ! il savoura cette fumée qui descendit dans ses poumons et retint sa respiration pour laisser le temps au sang d'embarquer le plus de drogue possible. La porte s'ouvrit,

-Ah t'es déjà réveilla Gojyo !

-Ouais….

Hakkaï posa ses achats sur la table et se saisit du joint que le métis lui tendait. Il en prit une grande bouffé, Woua ! il s'est pas moqué de toi c'ui qui t'as vendu ça ! vraiment ? Gojyo s'était levé est était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'Hakkaï, il posa ses mains sur les hanches, écrasa la fin du joint dans le cendrier. Il embrassa son amant puis ils s'assirent sur le canapé, je suis allé acheter des croissants j'ai pensé que tu aurais sûrement faim en te réveillant. Mouais, pas bête, j'ai rien mangé hier. Le métis prit un croissant et commença à le manger, il s'arrêta à la moitié, tu manges pas ? Hakkaï sursauta, ah, si bien sur. Il était en train de réfléchir quand Gojyo le ramena à la réalité. Il prit un croissant à son tour. Le métis le scrutait des yeux, tu repensais à la combine de Goku hein ? rire gêné, oui en effet. T'en pense quoi toi ? Gojyo regarda droit devant lui et haussa les épaules. Si c'est que pour s'acheter d'la drogue ça vaut pas le cou de prendre autant de risques. J'ai pas envi d'aller en taule pour cette merde, elle m'a déjà assez gâchée la vie. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ça peut nous rapporter pas mal de pognon et ça on en a besoin.. Hakkaï finit son croissant et se releva, je dois y aller, j'ai trouvé un job. Les yeux du métis s'agrandirent, nan sans déconner, tu vas faire quoi ? la plonge dans la cafet' du quartier. Le brun s'épousseta les habits et embrassa Gojyo sur le front, je dois y'aller, à plus !

Gojyo resta un moment sans bouger, il reposa son croissant à moitié mangé, de toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il s'accroupit près du lecteur CD et mit un disque. Il sortit une injection qu'il s'était préparé à l'avance, se garrota le bras et se l'envoya dans les veines. Couché sur le dos dans le canapé, la tête renversé en arrière, les yeux clos il écouta avec une expression de douleur contenue _Falling away from me_. Ca commençait comme des gouttes d'eau résonnant interminablement, puis vient la colère, la rancœur, l'ironie du sort…. Cela était sordide, cela était douloureux, cela ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vécu…. puis le refrain, cette hargne, cet instinct de survie, comme s'il leur disait, venez, vous pouvez me faire tout ce que vous voulez, je me relèverais toujours et vous regarderais droit dans les yeux en riant, vous ne m'aurez jamais les gars…. et cette souffrance en trame de fond, cette souffrance toujours présente… on est bien obligé de composer avec, on le fait toujours. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix…. Oui, c'est cela qu'il ressent, qu'il veux leur dire… vous ne m'aurez jamais, jamais… qui que vous soyez, même toi maman…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : nan, toujours pas à moi ces perso…

Là on passe aux choses sérieuse, l'histoire démarre vraiment. Attention, il est question de prostitution dans ce chapitre, mais encore une fois, rien de vulgaire.

Bonne lecture !

**UN TRIP D'ENFER**

chapitre 2

Sanzo s'alluma une cigarette. Il était assit sur son lit le dos appuyé contre le mur. Sa piaule était toute petite et plutôt sombre, une seule pièce avec lit, petit coin cuisine table et quelques chaises. Et à côté une minuscule salle de bain comportant un lavabo une douche et un WC. Le tout aménagé au 7ème étage d'un immeuble tout aussi crasseux. L'avantage c'est qu'il ne payait que très peu pour ce trou. Le proprio est un gars embourbé dans les combines foireuses et illégales, c'est ainsi qu'après avoir découvert ses sales affaires Sanzo a pu trouver un moyen de faire pression sur lui. Il lui avait fait baisser le loyer de plus de moitié pour l'ensemble des locataires et se réservait le privilège de le payer quand bon lui semblait au grès de ses rentrées d'argent. C'était ça ou les flics pour le proprio qui n'avait pas le choix. Bien sur il aurait pu équilibrer le rapport de force face à Sanzo en découvrant qu'il se droguait. Mais Sanzo est un type prudent, pas le genre à crier sur les toits ou à se montrer en public complètement camé.

Pour payer loyer, drogue et éventuellement nourriture Sanzo est inscrit dans une boîte d'intérim. Il bosse guère mais cela suffit pour subvenir à ses besoins. Oui, cela suffit… alors pourquoi repense-t-il autant à cette histoire de Goku ? c'est vraiment dangereux de cambrioler une pharmacie ou de s'introduire en douce dans un hosto pour voler, et lui Sanzo ne se voit pas du tout en taule ! c'est vrai que la morphine pourrait lui rapporter beaucoup, mais que ferait-il de ce fric ? se racheter de la came ? certes non, il en prenait déjà assez comme ça et ça lui avait déjà assez bousillé la vie… il prit le journal posé à côté de lui, mit ses lunettes et le feuilleta. Il cherchait une page, quand il l'eu trouvé il s'arrêta et la parcouru consciencieusement des yeux. La bourse… ça niveau combines financière il était le meilleur. Ouais, cet argent il faudrait le placer en bourse. A terme ça lui rapporterait un gros paquet de fric. Et s'il se débrouille bien, peut-être assez pour être peinard un bon moment ! et après ? ben on verra, il esquissa un sourire. Il se voyait déjà avec tout ce blé dans les mains.

Hakkaï frottait depuis déjà 20 minutes cette gamelle. Il y avait une de ces couche de graisse là-dessus ! Ses bras étaient douloureux à force, mais ça lui était égal. Pas seulement à cause de la drogue qui circulait encore dans ses veines et qui atténuait considérablement la douleur, mais par ce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Il réfléchissait à ce que leur avait dit Goku. C'ui là il avait toujours eu pas mal de bons plans, mais là en était-ce un ? à priori oui, aussi alléchant que dangereux. Il repensa aux paroles de Gojyo, il ne savait pas que son ami regrettait autant d'être tombé dans cet enfer de la drogue….plus ses méninges s'activaient plus il frottait fort le plat. Finalement c'est pas mal comme plan, l'argent gagné on le place, on se monte sa propre affaire et on laisse tomber la drogue. Ca c'est facile, c'est qu'une question de volonté, s'ils le veulent ils peuvent arrêter toute cette connerie, il suffit juste de le vouloir… On prospère, on gagne de l'argent, on se fait un voyage en amoureux, il avait toujours rêvé de voir la mer, et on finit sa vie heureux le sourire aux lèvres en racontant à ses vieux amis comment on est arrivé à se sortir de la misère. Il se voyait déjà dans sa belle et grande maison entouré d'amis qu'il se serait fait dans le métier à leur raconter sa jeunesse… bien sur, il passerait sous silence la façon dont il aurait démarré, c'est-à-dire l'épisode de la morphine. Mais il voyait déjà les yeux plein d'admiration que les autres auraient pour lui « ben dis-donc… ». Ca l'bottait bien tout ça !

Goku errait dans les rues. Il n'avait rien à faire. Il aurait pu rejoindre Sanzo dans sa piaule, il y allait souvent n'ayant lui-même pas d'endroit où dormir à part une collocation très incertaine. Mais c'était trop éloigné de là où il était. La nuit avait été calme, il en avait passé la plus grande partie à discuter avec Sanzo. A discuter de la vie, de ses rêves….. Sanzo, c'est la seule personne qu'il considère comme de la famille, bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de parenté. Hakkaï et Gojyo eux se sont des amis, mais Sanzo c'est vraiment différent. Il rabattit le capuchon de sa veste en coton gris claire et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas très loin de l'usine désaffecté, très bien ! il allait rendre visite aux deux amoureux.

Gojyo était assit par terre, le dos contre le canapé, une jambe allongée l'autre repliée et une cigarette à la main. Il avait approché le cendrier sur le sol à ses côté. Le CD était bientôt finit, mais avec la musique il n'entendit pas la porte.

-Bon sang tu veux te bousiller les tympans en plus des neurones ou quoi ?

-Je fais c'que je veux !

Goku se rapprocha et s'allongea dans le canapé. Gojyo souffla sa fumée de cigarette.

-Ni dieu ni maître, tu connais ? je suis le maître de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme.

-C'est pas moi qui vais trouver à redire, mais plutôt tes poumons à ce rythme là !

-Va t'faire le singe !

-Toi même sale pervers !

Gojyo se redressa vivement et enfourcha Goku, il lui retint les mains au-dessus de sa tête et se rapprocha de son visage avec un sourire vicieux.

-Tu en sais des choses dis-moi le singe ! ça te fais pas peur de provoquer un pervers tel que moi ?

Les yeux de Goku s'étaient élargis sous la surprise. Voyant son expression Gojyo éclata de rire et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, nan t'as vraiment eu peur que j't'embrasse ? Goku releva le buste, oui … enfin nan ! disons que j'pensais pas que tu ferais ça à Hakkaï. Je l'aime le singe, ça suffit, après je fais ce que je veux, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, tu fume toujours pas d'clope ? il lui tendait un paquet ouvert. Nan je fume que du shit ou d'la Marie-Jeanne. Ouais, j'l'aime bien aussi cette petite. Eh Gojyo ! regarde…. le métis la cigarette prête à être allumée au coin de la bouche se retourna vers lui. Goku tenait dans ses mains une bonne petite quantité de marijuana. Gojyo enleva sa cigarette avec un sourire, ben dis-donc j'pense qu'il y'en a assez… assez pour quoi ? les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les yeux or qui s'éclairèrent au moment où il comprit où voulait en venir son aîné. Grand sourire, tu crois ? mouais, attend 2 secondes. Gojyo se leva et alla chercher quelque chose derrière le canapé. Il en ramena un vase en verre surmonté d'une cheminée de laquelle partait 2 tuyaux. Il éloigna la table et posa le narguilé par terre, vient voir la came. Goku la lui tendit et regarda avec attention tous les gestes du métis. Il n'avait utilisé un narguilé que rarement et n'avait jamais vu comment on installait cet instrument. Gojyo prit la marijuana et la mit dans une petite cuvette en terre cuite qu'il plaça sur la cheminée, recouvra ce foyer d'une feuille d'aluminium percée de trous. Il alluma un feu dans le petit four afin de chauffer le charbon de bois. Dans le vase il fit couler de l'alcool de poire au trois quart. Il assembla le tout et quand le charbon fut assez chaud il en mit quelques un sur l'aluminium. Dis voir c'est pas de l'eau qu'on met normalement ? ouais, mais ça atténue les effets du tabac. Ou de la marijuana, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on recherche. Au fait il est où Hakkaï ? partit bosser. Nan vraiment ? ouais…. Tiens le singe, à toi l'honneur ! il lui tendis un tuyau, Goku le prit et en inspira la fumée. Il se laissa choire à moitié contre la table les yeux mi-clos et un large sourire au lèvres. Gojyo prit le deuxième tuyau et en inhala la fumée, Woua ! épatant ta came le singe ! ouais…..la tête de Goku dodelinait de droite de gauche, éh Gojyo pourquoi tu m'appelle le singe ? pourquoi tu m'appelle pervers toi ? par ce que t'en es un ! pareil pour toi ! nan ! arrête de déconner ! ah ouais alors tu veux que je t'appelle…. Veine affamée sur pattes ! ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, détendus, heureux. Goku glissa au sol en riant se tenant les côtes. Gojyo étendit un bras le long du canapé, l'autre tenant le tuyau était replié près de son visage, et il riait, et il riait. Au fait, y'en aura encore quand ils arriveront ? t'inquiète donc pas l'singe ! et pis s'ils tardent on enlèvera les braises… Goku sourit au monde, à la vie… il se sentait bien, tellement bien, comme s'il volait. Ouais mec, comme s'il était un de ces putains d'oiseaux dans le ciel, libre, libre, libre… bien….

Est-ce que les oiseaux sont libres ? la véritable liberté ne serait pas d'avoir un endroit où se poser ? Sanzo fumait à sa fenêtre, le soir tombait. Il saisit sa veste et sortit de chez lui.

Hakkaï n'arrivait toujours pas. Gojyo avait enlevé les braises depuis déjà plus d'une heure, faut pas tout gâcher aujourd'hui, va falloir que tu repasse le singe ! y'a d'quoi s'payer une bonne défonce encore ! J'y compte bien ! et j'irais chercher Sanzo, faut pas qu'il manque ça !

Dehors Goku rabattit sa capuche. La came circulait encore dans ses veines, mais son effet s'était un peu atténué. Et, allez savoir pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal…. enfin, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça, disons qu'il sentait un sentiment désagréable se réveiller en lui. Comme un sentiment d'urgence, comme si une voix se réveillait, paniquée et qu'elle lui disait de se presser, d'agir, vite ! mais faire quoi ? Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enserrait la tête dans un étau et qu'on pressait encore et encore. Une énorme pression qui lui faisait bourdonner les oreilles… d'où cela venait-il ? il ne le savait pas, mais ça revenait souvent et il le supportait de moins en moins. La came, ça ça lui faisait du bien, la voix s'endormait complètement, et il se sentait bien ! ses satanées angoisses se réveillent même quand il est encore sous l'emprise de la came maintenant. Oui, la came… il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste, rien… dans les poches de son pantalon… rien non plus ! Goku accéléra le pas, se retournant souvent, il était agité, en proie à une angoisse grandissante. Il fallait qu'il se trouve de la came, et vite ! qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pas donné pour du speed ! ou encore de la benzédrine, ou alors ces petits cachets qui te font sentir tellement bien et qui te donne un de ces coup de fouet. Non seulement il n'en avait pas, mais en plus il était complètement à sec niveau fric. Quant aux injections de morphine il les avait déjà revendues, c'était grâce à elles qu'il s'était acheté la marijuana qu'il venait de fumer avec Gojyo. Si Goku aurait eu encore assez de raison, il aurait maudit le ciel de l'avoir envoyé dans cet enfer… est-ce que quelqu'un là-haut aurait entendu sa détresse ? en tout cas il plut à un homme qui passait par là. Comme Goku, en proie à une agitation et à un manque évident. Chapeau rabattu sur les yeux, grand imper au col relevé, on ne voyait rien de son visage. Il s'approcha du jeune homme. Eh toi ! Goku releva la tête, il avait le souffle court, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés. Que… q'est-ce que vous voulez ? l'homme s'approcha avec un sourire vicieux et posa une main sur la hanche de Goku qui sursauta à ce contact, tu sais que t'es mignon ? tu veux combien ? l'esprit de Goku enregistra avec lenteur ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Il aurait pu à ce moment là s'indigner, se mettre en colère, insulter cet homme. Mais il avait parlé d'argent… combien ? quelle bonne question, il réfléchit un instant. De loin en les voyant, on aurait pu croire à un père et son fils… ils parlèrent un instant sous la lumière des lampadaires et partirent ensemble vers un hôtel deux rues plus loin….

Sanzo qui passait par là savait pertinemment que Goku n'avait pas de père, c'est lui-même qui remplit en quelque sorte cet office… alors quand il le vit avec cet homme il se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, et où est-ce qu'ils allaient. Mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, au fond de lui il le savait très bien. Il s'avança pour les suivre. Nan Goku, ne fait pas ça ! une tension grandit en lui. Il jeta sa cigarette par terre et se mit à courir. Il pensa à Goku, à tout ce qu'il est, à son corps. Bon sang, il faut qu'il le protége… son corps.. jamais le laisser avec ce type, ses mains… il s'étala à terre, éh Sanzo, ben alors où c'que tu vas ? le blond releva la tête, Goku et l'homme venaient de disparaître, merde… il tourna les yeux vers celui qui lui avait fait un croche-pied. L'homme était en train de tirer sur une cigarette, tu m'as l'air bien pressé ! il tendit une main à Sanzo pour l'aider à se relever, celui-ci la repoussa et se mit debout en regardant le coin de la rue où Goku et l'homme avaient tournés. Il regarda les sourcils froncés vers le type qui fumait devant lui, il l'aurait bien envoyé se faire foutre, il l'aurait bien bousculé et insulté. Non seulement cela aurait été inutile mais en plus il ne voulait pas se griller auprès du dealer auquel il se fournissait. Tu sais, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai reçu 500g du pure, une vraie merveille ! il me faut la couper au moins 4 fois et elle est toujours aussi fameuse ! et tu sais le meilleur, tu seras le premier à en profiter ! bien sur… Sanzo le regardait sans l'entendre, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de tout ce que cet idiot lui déblatérait ? Goku occupait toute ses pensées, pourquoi avait-il suivit ce type, bon sang pourquoi ! apparemment le dealer était en train de lui raconter quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel vu la façon dont il gesticulait devant lui. Sanzo réprima l'envie de le frapper et préféra tourner les talons sans un mot. Eh, tu vas où ? tu t'rend pas compte de l'opportunité ! éh mec, attend ! Sanzo continua d'avancer sans se retourner, laissant l'autre à ses 500g de pure… il tourna dans la rue des hôtels, il devait y en avoir au moins 5. Ne sachant pas lequel l'homme avait choisit pour…. enfin, dans lequel ils étaient entrés, il s'assit dos à un mur et s'alluma une clope. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, son impuissance le rendait irascible, nerveux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ? il se sentait responsable du jeune garçon, il constituait sa seule famille, et jamais, nan, jamais il n'aurait voulu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il avait toujours eu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Goku, mais ça…. il serra ses doigts sur sa cigarette qui se brisa en deux….

Goku sortit environs une heure après, des billets à la mains. Il les regarda fixement. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? levant les yeux il aperçu un dealer près de lui. Il n'était pas là pas hasard, c'est un emplacement de choix, combien sortent de cet hôtel un liasse à la main prête à être dépensée ? et Goku ne fait pas exception. Il s'approcha de lui. Au moment de lui parler, il tourna le regard derrière lui. A la fenêtre l'homme était en train de l'observer en fumant une cigarette. Il savait. C'était pour cela qu'il choisissait ce quartier, ils sont nombreux ceux qui sont prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour s'acheter leur drogue. Et ce soir il avait eu la main heureuse, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il est délicieux ce petit ! il lui avait déjà dit qu'il reviendrait. Demain pour être exact, et le môme n'avait pas bronché, trop heureux de pouvoir se payer sa came ! Goku discuta un moment avec le type, il lui proposait des buvards de LSD et du speed. Il avait assez pour les deux, ils les prit donc. De toute manière l'homme allait revenir demain, au pied de l'hôtel, il l'attendrait… et il serait au rendez-vous. C'est un mec bourré de tunes il le payait vraiment bien. Goku sentit une boule dans sa gorge, son angoisse le reprenait, il se sentait sale. Il se dépêcha de prendre le cachet de speed et longea les trottoirs. Il se figea soudain, Sanzo ? qu'est-ce qu'tu fout là ? le blond s'était relevé quand il avait vu l'adolescent sortir de l'hôtel. Il se sentait tout froid à l'intérieur, figé… pourquoi, pourquoi… comme une atroce litanie cette question tournait dans sa tête, obscurcissant ses sens, et maintenant ? est-ce qu'il allait lui en parler ? nan… finalement nan. Il allait faire comme si de rien n'était. Ouais, c'est l'mieux. Et puis il était pas très doué pour parler avec les autres, en particulier dans des situations comme celles-là. Et si Goku voudrait lui en parler, il le ferait, et de toute manière, maintenant, Sanzo allait être sur ses gardes par rapport à l'adolescent, guetter si le salaud qui lui avait fait ça revenait. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de s'envoyer en l'air comme il convenait, il en avait d'la bonne de blanche en ce moment, et là il en avait vraiment besoin. Oh Goku, tu dort où ce soir ? Goku le regardait légèrement fiévreux, le speed commençait à agir mais il était inquiet, Sanzo l'avait-il vu avec cet homme ? c'est pas un d'tes quartiers favori, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? j'me promène, j'ai l'droit. Bon, tu crèche où cette nuit, tu viens chez moi ? Goku était tenté mais… il ne pouvait pas, il avait déjà du mal à regarder Sanzo dans les yeux. Les amphés le mettaient un peu plus à l'aise, mais le sentiment de honte était toujours là. Nan, c'est sympa, mais j'dois retrouver des potes. Les yeux tombants du blond le regardèrent fixement. Il tira sur sa clope, ok, tu sais où j'habite. Et il tourna les talons. Putain Goku, t'as aucun pote à voir ce soir je le sais très bien…

Goku regarda la silhouette de Sanzo tourner au coin de la rue. Lui parler de ça est au dessus de ses forces, pour l'instant tout du moins… et pour toujours ! il ne pourrait jamais dire à personne, avouer à qui que se soit ce que cet homme avait fait à son corps, ce qu'il avait consentit à faire pour la came. Il se mit en marche, le speed le tenant parfaitement éveillé et lui effaçant tous ses soucis. Pas assez pour qu'il se montre devant ses amis, mais assez pour se sentir bien. Et il marcha, marcha… marcha ainsi toute la nuit dans les rues. Eclatant de rire de temps en temps offrant son sourire à la lune, il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait car tout lui était possible, le monde lui était offert. Vers 3h du matin les effets de la drogue s'estompèrent. La fatigue et la tristesse la rattrapèrent. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, le visage offert au ciel. Avant que tout finisse, avant que la douleur se réveille il voulait dormir. Il se recroquevilla sur le côté pour se tenir chaud, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il se réveilla au bout de 3h de sommeil agité. Le grincement de ses dents, la crispation de ses mâchoires le tirèrent de ses cauchemars. Déjà il ressentait sa boule d'angoisse se reformer dans son ventre. Il fouilla fébrilement ses poches et en retira le buvard qu'il prit sans même s'en rendre compte, les mains tremblantes. Et il repartit. Les couleurs lui paraissaient plus vives, elles semblaient danser autour de lui en un tourbillon ininterrompu. Tout était pour le mieux. Il traîna toute la journée à s'émerveiller de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout était si beau. Les sons pourtant dissonants étaient comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, chacun ayant sa propre résonance, sa propre beauté. Il ne cherchait pas la compagnie des autres. Un sentiment en lui pas totalement obscurcit par la drogue le retenait. Il marcha encore, flânant dans le parc, les rues. Sans même s'en rendre compte ses pas l'avaient menés vers l'hôtel de la veille… la came n'agissait presque plus, son angoisse le reprenait. Se tenant les bras, les yeux creux, les lèvres tremblantes, une sueur froide sur le front, il se laissa tomber dans un coin près des escaliers. Son corps était agité par quelques spasmes, la voix en lui s'était réveillée et criait plus fort que jamais. Ca s'agitait en lui, ça le pressait de courir, de fuir encore plus, encore plus vite, dépêche-toi ! mais Goku était comme paralysé, sans aucune force en lui, il était comme une flamme qui s'éteint peu à peu. Du coin de l'œil il vit l'homme arriver. Il en était soulagé, mais en même temps une panique plus grande le prit. Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ça, il faut pas…. mais déjà il se relevait en se tenant au mur. Son esprit ne savait plus qu'une chose, fric drogue bien-être. Il voulait que son état là disparaisse, il voulait se retrouver comme l'après-midi, avec toutes ces couleurs chatoyantes et aimantes dansant autour de lui. Au prix d'un grand effort il tint debout et s'avança vers l'homme.

Sanzo se trouvait près de l'hôtel, caché derrière des escaliers. Il savait que le type allait revenir, il n'en était pas certain, mais il avait vu juste. Quand Goku s'était affalé près de l'hôtel il aurait voulu aller l'aider, ou tout du moins s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il savait le jeune homme en proie à des angoisses décuplées par l'effet de la drogue. Mais s'il aurait fait ça l'adolescent se serait braqué et que toute cette histoire aurait continuée jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Et Sanzo désirait arrêter ça maintenant, plus que ça recommence, plus que ce type touche Goku…. il le reconnu lorsqu'il arriva, même imper, même chapeau qu'hier. Et il vit Goku s'avancer en titubant. Il les vit monter les escaliers, entrer dans l'hôtel. Il jeta sa clope et se précipita à l'intérieur à leur suite. Le responsable de l'hôtel lui barra le passage

-Holà mon mignon, où c'que tu vas ?

Bordel, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! préférant ignorer le type il tenta de se jeter dans les escaliers. Mais le responsable le retint par les épaules et le rejeta en arrière

-Eh, si tu veux une chambre faut payer !

Sanzo le considéra avec un mépris et une haine grandissante .

-Ils sont à quelle chambre ?

-Hein ? qui ça ?

-Le type avec le jeune homme qui vienne d'entrer.

-Ca j'peux pas t'le dire mon pote !

Sanzo le plaqua contre le mur, son Smith&Wesson appuyé contre la mâchoire.

-Et là ? ça t'aide à te rappeler ?

Le responsable avait levé les mains près de son visage, son regard faisait la navette entre les yeux brûlant d'un feu si froid du blond et le canon de son arme. Il déglutit avec difficulté et articula précipitamment, au 3ème étage, chambre 31, on s'énerve pas hein…. mais Sanzo l'avait déjà lâché et s'élançait dans les marches. Bon sang, il avait tardé mais il allait y arriver, quel boulet ce type ! il avait même du sortir son arme. Troisième étage, où était cette putain de chambre merde ! là la 33, 32, il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et entra en trombe dedans. Ca sentait le renfermé, la sueur, et d'autres choses peu ragoûtantes comme le sperme et la pisse… et là devant lui, sur le lit Goku allongé sur le ventre à moitié nu, le type avait quitté son attirail du « je-passe-incognito » et lui tenait les hanches relevées. Son pantalon était baissé et il s'activait au-dessus du jeune homme qui se cachait la tête dans les bras pour essayer de retenir les larmes douloureuses qui voulaient franchir la barrière de ses paupières. Les deux têtes s'étaient relevées à son entré. Les yeux de Goku, caverneux, semblaient contempler du vide. Ceux de l'homme exprimaient la surprise.

-Lâche-le tout d'suite espèce de salaud !

Le type prit pleinement conscience de la présence de Sanzo et se releva précipitamment en retenant les pans de son pantalon. Il jeta un regard vers Goku, t'en as parlé à quelqu'un ? mais Goku n'avait pas bougé, regardant fixement Sanzo. Le type s'approcha de Goku et lui flanqua une grande baffe dans la tête, tu me répond oui ! t'en as parlé à quelqu'un ? Sanzo envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui du se retenir au mur. Les yeux brûlant d'une colère mal contenue, il s'était fait découvrir, comment, pourquoi….oui, il aimait les jeunes hommes, mais ils les payait bien ! on pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Goku, rhabille-toi !

L'adolescent aux yeux hallucinés ne bougea pas, comme en état de choc. Sanzo savait… comment l'avait-il découvert ? les évènements lui revenaient petit à petit, oui, la veille… Sanzo était au pied de l'hôtel, il les avaient donc vu entrer, c'est comme ça qu'il avait su. Il ne réagit même pas à la baffe que lui mit l'autre, soulagé de ne plus avoir en lui la douleur qu'il lui causait et trop… trop déconnecté pour se rendre vraiment compte de ce qui l'entourait. Sanzo au contraire se rendait bien compte de la situation. Le type n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Déjà il fonça sur Sanzo et l'attrapa à la taille. Sanzo se courba un peu sous le coup mais tint le choc. Il le prit par les épaules pour les faire gicler, l'homme fit de même, putain t'es vraiment une vermine de la pire espèce, à écraser sans état d'âme. Hou, mais tu le protège vraiment ce petit, enfin je t'en veux pas je te comprend, il est tellement exquis on le voudrait pour soi tout seul…. Sanzo l'envoya d'une ruade sur le lit. Le type s'y écrasa en riant, il glissa une main vers Goku tout en maintenant le regard de Sanzo. Sa main se glissa sur la cuisse de l'adolescent qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Sanzo sortit son arme et le tint en joue, tu vire ta main de là. L'homme avait perdu son sourire et suspendu son geste. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ? nan se dit-il, il bluffe. Son sourire reprit le dessus, il se pencha sur Goku sa main s'aventurant encore plus loin. La détonation fut suivit par un étrange silence dans la pièce . Sanzo n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir et avait visé la tête. Maintenant la cervelle de l'homme s'étalait sur le sol en plastique crasseux et son corps était allongé sans vie contre Goku, le sang maculant en une tâche grandissante la literie. Sanzo laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps et se passa l'autre sur les yeux. Bordel ! il rangea son arme et se précipita vers Goku. S… Sanzo ? l'adolescent était dans un état second, il tremblait de tout son corps et ses dents produisaient un grincement presque ininterrompu. Ces foutues drogues. Sanzo le releva et l'emmena près dans la misérable salle de bain. La douche semblait n'avoir jamais été lavée. Tant pis, pas l'temps de faire des coquetteries. Il dépouilla Goku des ses habits restant, fit couler l'eau et le mit dessous. La tête de Goku ballottait de droite de gauche, se tenant les bras, parcouru de frissons, il sentit l'eau couler le long de son corps, mais il avait l'impression que jamais elle ne pourrait apaiser la fièvre qui l'habitait. Sanzo alla retrouver le reste de ses habits, le sécha et le laissa s'habiller. Il regarda le désastre, putain il venait de faire la chose la plus insensée de sa vie. Buter un type comme ça en plein milieu de la ville, dans une chambre d'hôtel… et tout le monde les avait vu entrer, et la détonation ? bah, c'est pas qu'la vie de ce type valait bien cher par ici, mais quand même, il venait de se fourrer dans de beaux draps ! il referma ce qu'il restait de la porte, puis il entreprit de rouler le corps de l'homme dans les draps. Bon sang ! il allait s'en foutre partout si ça continuait comme ça ! et maintenant ? quoi ? nettoyer les bouts de cervelle ? beurk ! et le matelas qui est tout tâché. Goku ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, encore tremblant, mais ses mâchoires étaient moins crispées.

-Sanzo… il contempla la chambre des yeux, putain… il regarda le blond qui s'était appuyé contre le mur, tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

-Merde Sanzo, on va faire quoi maintenant !

Sanzo le regarda.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Un peu oui, merci, mais putain, comment on va faire pour tout ça ?

-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, arrête de faire des conneries dans c'genre….

Goku le regarda sidéré, d'accord son cerveau marchait au ralentit, mais quand même, entendre Sanzo dévoiler ses sentiments c'est pas tous les jours !

-Hakkaï et Gojyo…

-Hein ?

-On va leur demander de nous aider à nettoyer toute cette merde.

Sanzo le considéra muet. Nan, on va pas les embarquer là'dans. Goku fronça les sourcils, merde, Sanzo est vraiment dans la merde là ! il passa devant lui. Putain, tu vas où là ? Goku se retourna, viens. Quoi ? Goku le tira soudainement dans le couloir et repoussa la porte à la serrure cassée. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie de secours, fallait faire vite maintenant.

Gojyo était en train de faire un partie de solitaire avec son vieux jeu de cartes quand Hakkaï rentra de son boulot plus tôt que les jours précédents. Voilà trois jours qu'ils restait dans l'ancienne usine et jamais la vie ne lui avait parue si simple ! il sort pour aller dans les bars jouer à des jeux d'argent, c'est comme ça qu'il gagne sa vie. Des fois il pousse même jusqu'au casino, mais plus rarement, le hasard total ne lui convient pas d'trop, trop de risques. Et le reste de la nuit il la passe en enlaçant son amant. Que demander de plus ? Hakkaï claqua la porte de l'usine, s'épousseta les cheveux et s'essuya le noir qu'il avait aux joues du revers de la manche, l'air passablement contrarié.

-Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?

Le brun s'assit à côté de Gojyo, il avait perdu son habituel sourire.

-Mal passé ? tu parle !

-Vas-y déballe ton sac.

-Ils ont foutu l'feu ! bordel, ils ont foutu le feu à cette putain d'cafette où j'bossais !

Hakkaï se prit la tête dans les mains, pour une fois que j'trouvais un boulot et que j'm'y tenais…. Gojyo rangea son jeu de cartes et lui tendit la bouteille d'alcool de poire qu'il avait entamé l'après-midi, t'en retrouvera bien du boulot. Il laissa Hakkaï boire puis il lui prit le menton d'une main et lui enleva la bouteille de l'autre. De son pouce il enleva un peu de noir sur les joues de son compagnon. Te met pas dans un tel état, c'est pas la fin du monde ! il l'embrassa et se renversa dans le canapé, les bras derrière la tête. Tu sais j'crois qu'ils recherchent quelqu'un pour des livraisons chais plus dans quoi… mais j'me renseignerais si ça t'branche. Hakkaï se laissa tomber contre le métis. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ouais… c'est pas si grave que ça, t'as raison…

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit laissant la place à Goku et Sanzo. Autant l'un était agité, autant l'autre était renfrogné. Putain Goku tu m'emmerde ! j'veux pas les embarquer dans cette merde ! l'adolescent l'ignora superbement.

-Hakkaï, Gojyo ! on a besoin de vous !

Il était essoufflé, amaigrit, grinçait des dents et était paniqué.

-Putain Goku on n'a pas b'soin d'eux !

Hakkaï se redressa et Gojyo se leva, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? bon sang Goku, tu saigne ? L'adolescent baissa les yeux sur son sweet-shirt sur lequel le sang de l'homme avait giclé. Ses mains tremblaient, en fait tout son corps était agité de spasmes. Mais merde Sanzo on a vraiment besoin d'eux… tu m'as pas laissé faire cette connerie grosse comme moi, j'te laisserais jamais plonger ! on n'a quand même pas besoin d'eux, tu veux les faire plonger avec moi ? tu veux plonger avec moi ? c'est moi qu'ai appuyé, j'assume. Mais Sanzo… je veux pas te voir en taule… y'a un moyen d'arranger l'coup ! putain Goku ouvre les yeux, ce qui est fait est fait t'y changera rien….. Goku ! Sanzo et Gojyo le retinrent au moment où il s'effondrait.

-Il doit n'avoir rien mangé depuis au moins 2 jours !

Il l'allongèrent sur le canapé. Son corps était agité de tremblements, il roulait les yeux et semblait en manque d'air. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait là ? Goku hurla, un cri qui se transforma en un grognement ininterrompu. Il lançait ses bras dans tous les sens et se redressa soudain en se tenant la tête des deux mains. Gojyo essayait de le retenir mais la force de l'adolescent était impressionnante. Hakkaï, t'as pas des calmants ? Sanzo se précipita sur Goku, lui prit les deux poignets et l'obligea à le regarder mais le jeune homme l'envoya à terre d'un violent coup à la tête. Hakkaï revint avec une seringue, Gojyo, essais de lui tenir un bras. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! le métis se jeta sur l'adolescent en le plaquant sur le canapé, les deux mains tenant le même bras. Goku se débattait de toute ses forces, donnant des ruades de plus en plus violentes pour se dégager de l'emprise de Gojyo. Hakkaï se précipita vers eux et planta l'aiguille dans le bras du jeune homme. Goku se cambra, son cri mourut. L'instant d'après il s'effondra sur le canapé.

Gojyo se laissa tomber sur le sol pendant qu'Hakkaï tâtait le pouls de Goku. Sanzo s'aida de la table pour se redresser en se massant la tête, con d'singe… Gojyo s'alluma une cigarette, l'odeur du tabac l'apaisa un peu, ben dis-donc, il devrait arrêter les amphets ! Hakkaï s'assit auprès d'eux, il voulais nous dire quelque chose en entrant, c'est quoi cette histoire de taule Sanzo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? le blond les regarda puis détourna les yeux, ça vous r'garde pas. Le métis et le brun échangèrent un regard et Gojyo se retourna vers Sanzo, aller beauté te fais pas prier ! Sanzo grinça des dents, il aimait pas être appelé comme ça. Il réfléchit un instant, est-ce qu'il allait tout leur dire ? il poussa un soupir et leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait en élaguant de ci de là les passages entre l'homme et Goku… quand il eu finit les autres étaient partagés entre l'horreur de la situation et son urgence. Putain Sanzo tu t'es vraiment foutu dans la merde là ! qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de flinguer ce type ? tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ! ce type là et Goku….. merde, j'ai réagis le plus vite possible ! et toi t'aurais fais quoi si c'était Hakkaï ? vous faites chier les gars j'le sais que j'suis dans la merde, pas la peine d'me le rappeler ! et puis j'ai pas besoin de vos sermons ni d'votre aide, j'me débrouillerais tout seul ! il se leva mais quelqu'un lui retint la main, tu vas où comme ça ? en se retournant il vit l'homme au cheveux rouges, l'air grave. On est tes amis, on vas pas te laisser là'dans. C'était à quel hôtel ?

C'est pas possible ! oh putain l'carnage ! t'as eu d'la chance que personne soit venu dans la chambre avant qu'on revienne, on fait quoi maintenant, on peut pas laisser ça comme ça, faut nettoyer… Gojyo s'approcha du lit et rabattit un pan du draps, tu l'as salement amoché dis-donc ! Sanzo fumait l'épaule appuyée contre le mur, il fit tomber sa cendre et leva les yeux vers les deux autres, Hakkaï n'osait pas bouger et regardait la scène les sourcils froncé. Gojyo se retourna vers eux, on va faire disparaître le corps. Deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui, et tu compte faire comment p'tit malin ? le métis triturait nerveusement son briquet en réfléchissant, fallait aller vite. Les pompes funèbres… hein ? j'ai un copain qui y travaille, j'ai qu'à lui demander les clefs pour une soirée, il diras oui, j'l'ai déjà fais. Et après, qu'est-ce qu'tu veux faire là-bas, choisir la couleur de la doublure de son cercueil ? putain, bien sur que non ! mais il on un four crématoire là-bas. Hakkaï le regardait les yeux ronds, Gojyo…. tu veux quand même pas faire ça, c'est… sordide ! il avait sûrement une famille ce type, peut-être des enfants et… et quoi ? tu veux que Sanzo aille en prison ? ce type se rajoutera à la liste des disparus c'est tout. Et tu trouve que c'est sordide, mais regarde autour de toi bon dieu, tu crois qu'on vit où ? Hakkaï baissa les yeux.

Sanzo avait le sentiment qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus… plus ils se débattaient, plus ils coulaient vers le fond, et toute cette histoire ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il aurait préféré se débrouiller tout seul, ne pas entraîner les autres là'dans. Trop tard… et puis même s'il l'avouera jamais il aurais pas pu se sortir de là sans leur aide, enfin il n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire. Il souffla sa fumée de cigarette, Gojyo a raison, à partir de maintenant c'est quitte ou double alors allon-y. Le métis esquissa un sourire, ok, j'vais appeler mon pote y'a une cabine au coin d'la rue j'en ai pour 2 seconde. Il sortit de la chambre en direction de la sortie de secours, il faut que tout cela reste secret. Hakkaï se pencha sur le sol là où la cervelle de l'homme avait terminé sa course, il fit une grimace de dégoût. Va falloir faire disparaître ça aussi… Sanzo s'approcha, et t'as pas vu le matelas. Il fit rouler le corps afin de dévoiler l'immense tâche de sang qui maculait la literie. Bordel… faut changer le matelas on pourra jamais le ravoir… Gojyo revint dans la pièce à ce moment-là. C'est bon, je le rejoint à la fermeture et il me passe le clef. C'est dans une heure, on ferait bien de pas traîner et d'emmener directement le macabé. Hakkaï t'avais pas un copain qui t'avais prêté sa bagnole pour ton boulot ? le brun sortit une clef de sa poche, j'vais la chercher, attendez moi j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Gojyo s'alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur un coin encore blanc du matelas.

Tout se passa comme prévu, Hakkaï et Sanzo attendirent dans la voiture le temps que Gojyo prenne les clefs. Ils entrèrent et firent brûler le corps, ainsi que le draps qui avait servi à nettoyer la cervelle sur le sol. Par chance un des anciens colocataires d'Hakkaï avait laissé son matelas dans l'usine, et ce matelas avait exactement la même taille que celui de l'hôtel ! ça c'était vraiment ce qui s'appelle avoir du pot. Il mirent le matelas dans la voiture et foncèrent vers l'hôtel, pressés d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Et c'est là que tout dérapa. Une voiture de police était garée près de l'établissement. A travers la fenêtre de la chambre il virent des silhouettes s'affairer. Merde… Hakkaï stoppa la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue. Sanzo restait figé. Tu nous avait dis quoi, quelqu'un t'as vu entrer ? ouais, le proprio, j'l'ai menacé… tu l'as quoi ? j'l'ai menacé, il voulais pas me laisser passer. Tu l'as menacé dans l'genre laisse moi rentrer ou je crève les pneus de ta bagnole, ou laisse moi rentrer ou j'te bute ? dans l'genre laisse moi rentrer ou j'te bute. Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! ne m'dis pas qu't'as sortis ton arme ? ben si ! putain mais t'es vraiment inconscient ! calme toi Gojyo ! nan Hakkaï j'ai pas envi de me calmer, il fait des tas de conneries et c'est nous qui devons passer derrière pour arranger l'coup ! Sanzo vira au rouge et se mit à crier sur le métis, putain j't'ai rien demandé, si tu voulais pas venir t'avais qu'à pas venir alors assume ! j'assume crétin, mais t'aurais pas pu nous faciliter la tâche ? t'as vu les choses en grand ce coup-ci, t'accumule ! et Goku ! t'as pensé à Goku sale cafard ? t'y as pensé un peu ? Gojyo restas interdit. Sanzo se calla dans son siège. Le métis soupira, prit une cigarette et en proposa une à Sanzo, t'as raison, mais cette histoire ça me met les nerfs en pelote. Hakkaï se détendit, on est tous sur les nerfs en ce moment. Il restèrent dans le calme à regarder les flics s'agiter là-haut, puis Hakkaï démarra la voiture. On a pas besoin de rester là, on reviendra demain quand tout se sera tassé. Sanzo tu dors chez moi ce soir ça sera plus prudent.

A l'usine Goku dormait encore lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et se posèrent. Ils voulaient prendre de la drogue, une bonne petite injection ça les aurait bien calmé. Mais avant ça ils devaient parler les idées claires. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et regardèrent Goku.

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'il…

-Ouais.

-Il avait tant qu'ça besoin d'argent…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, faut faire quelque chose. Quoi ? on a tous besoin d'argent nan ? Gojyo fronça les sourcils, Hakkaï continua, vous vous rappelez de ce que nous avait parlé Goku ? par rapport à la morphine. Je pense qu'on… tu veux marcher là dedans ? ce que je pense c'est qu'on a tous besoin d'argent et qu'il faut éviter que ça recommence. Gojyo tenait sa cigarette l'air songeur. Des trois c'est celui qui se débrouille le mieux niveau financier. Il gagne toujours aux jeux d'argent, assez pour avoir la vie douce. Et tenter un truc aussi dangereux lui paraissait très risqué… mais ses amis en ont besoin, Hakkaï vient de perdre son boulot, Goku vient de se prostituer pour du fric… Sanzo bu une gorgé d'alcool, je pense qu'Hakkaï a raison. Ca nous dépannera pour le blé et Goku aura assez de fric pour ne pas en chercher comme ça. Les regards se tournèrent vers Gojyo, il fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette, mouais… il leva les yeux, je marche aussi, pour Goku. Et puis se dit-il, ça peut être agréable d'être à l'aise niveau financier….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : encore ? à chaque chapitre ? bon bref, chuis pas au courant de ce qu'il faut vraiment faire, donc personnages à Kazuya Minekura je les rend après les avoir torturé un petit peu (comment ça il manque Gojyo ? je suis pas au courant….), et univers inspiré de Selby !

Troisième chapitre… il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-ci ! pfiou… mais j'y suis arrivée à le finir ! bien, maintenant attaquons le prochain, grosse goutte de sueur. Bien alors là on entre dans le feu de l'action Yahou ! lisez car c'est trop long à décrire….. (moi feignante ? jamais !)

Quelques remerciements, donc déjà à Johanna Potter Malfoy pour la première review de ma vie sur Greynono, mon amie de toujours, pour son soutient dans mes très dispersées ambitions concernant mes fic en cours, eum eum… d'ailleurs je vous conseille sa fic très drôle A sa place, gros bizoux à toi !

et à Hochet pour son soutient et toutes ses review, et pour m'avoir fait découvrir Bret Easton Ellis dont j'ai adoré le roman Moins que zéro. Continu j'adore tes idées et ton style d'écriture !

**Un trip d'enfer**

Chapitre 3

Tout commença quelques jours après dans l'usine désaffectée. Une réunion, une planification de leur futur trafique. Avant tout, il leur faut la marchandise. Ils décidèrent de fonctionner par groupe, pas la peine d'être trop nombreux et de se faire chopper, la discrétion et reine. Ils décidèrent d'attaquer deux pharmacies en même temps, à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Des pharmacies éloignées de leur quartier et qui se seraient fais ré-approvisionner il y a peu de temps afin d'être certain d'avoir une assez grande quantité de marchandise. En attendant le grand soir, chacun d'entre eux commençaient à rapatrier des futurs clients. Ils durent réfréner certaines ardeurs n'étant pas sûr de la quantité de marchandise qu'ils allaient avoir. Les types étaient comme fou à la pensé de la morphine et les quatre compagnons étaient heureux de leur effet. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir ramasser les billets par poignées entières !

-Très bien.

-On va faire comme ça .

-Qui est-ce qui sait crocheter une serrure ?

-Moi.

-T'es sur Gojyo ?

-Mm… tu m'passe une cigarette Sanzo ?

Le blond releva la tête les sourcils froncés, il lui tendit son paquet.

-Moi aussi.

-Bon, on va donc fonctionner comme ça, Gojyo tu iras avec Goku et Sanzo avec moi. Chaque groupe entrera par la porte arrière de l'établissement, la marchandise est stockée dans des cartons dont le nom du contenu est inscrit dessus. Il va falloir se débrouiller pour avoir deux voitures à garer dans un lieu assez éloigné de la pharmacie.

-On peut en voler une..

-Nan Goku, il va falloir se faire le moins remarquer possible, et voler une voiture n'est pas vraiment un acte discret. Mon copain me prête encore sa voiture, vous n'avez pas une idée où se procurer la deuxième ?

-Je pense que mon proprio ne verra pas d'objection à ce que j'lui emprunte la sienne pour quelques jours.

-Oui, entre ça et les flics il va pas hésiter longtemps.

-C'est pas une voiture trop voyante ?

Sanzo souffla la fumée de sa cigarette, tu parle un vieux tacot bon pour la casse, mais elle marche c'est tout c'qui compte.

-Avec tout l'fric qu'il se fait avec ses magouille il n'a qu'un vieux tacot ?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle tromper l'ennemi.

-Bien, très bien. Je pense que c'est bon pour ce soir, le grand bal a lieu dans 5 jours, il faut qu'on se revoit demain pour affiner quelques détails et la veille afin d'être sur qu'on est tous sur la même longueur d'onde.

Goku se leva et s'étira un grand sourire aux lèvres. Chouette, il était content que ses compagnons marche avec lui Il sentait déjà l'adrénaline circuler dans ses veines avant même que cela commence, et le fric, et le fric ! en attendant, il décida que de l'héroïne en plus de l'adrénaline allait circuler joyeusement dans son corps. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais rien que la pensée qu'il n'y ait plus de came le rendait fou. Pourtant il était encore sur de pouvoir décrocher à tout moment, c'est qu'une angoisse passagère, pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

Quand les autres furent partis Gojyo se retourna vers Hakkaï.

-Tu crois qu'c'est une bonne idée ?

-Chais pas Gojyo… en tout cas, on peut plus revenir en arrière.

-Mm…. t'as raison.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et en savoura la fumée, bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! t'as raison, les autres comptent sur nous, mais quand même… on s'apprête à faire un truc… géant. Ouais, je crois que c'est le mot. Hakkaï alla jusqu'au canapé et s'assit dessus, les coude appuyés sur les cuisses, les mains près de sa bouche. Il était soucieux. Cette histoire c'est pas d'la rigolade, il allait falloir être vraiment prudent sinon c'est la taule assuré. Sanzo avait eu de la chance, il y avait échappé. Pas qu'la police n'avait pas fait son boulot, au contraire, mais grâce au propriétaire de l'hôtel. Le lendemain ils étaient retournés le voir, étonnés que rien ne se passe chez Sanzo. Le type leur avait sourit l'air las. Vous savez, des ordures comme le gars que vous avez descendu, y'en a plein ici. Pas qu'ça m'gène, nan… c'est eux qui font marcher mon business, mais des fois on en a vraiment marre. Chais pas c'que vous êtes pour le gosse, le grand frère, le tuteur… mais vous avez pas hésité à faire ça pour le sortir de là et ça c'est grand. Enfin mec, ce que je veux dire c'est que même si le geste est moche, il l'est autant que le type. Et puis la motivation est tout c'qu'il y'a de plus généreux, et ça, c'est rare. Pour ce coup ci, j'avais envi de le préserver ce geste, les flics ont d'autres vrais tueurs à poursuivre, alors… enfin, bref, j'leur ai rien dis et j'leur dirais rien, vous pouvez être tranquille. C'est pas que Sanzo avait vraiment apprécié de se faire qualifier de généreux, mais il avait eu chaud. Il avait eu de la chance d'être tombé sur un type comme ça. Quant à Goku, personne n'a reparlé de ce qui s'était passé. Hakkaï et Gojyo n'en savait pas grand chose, mais c'était mieux comme ça, ce qu'ils savaient était déjà assez glauque, et le reste ne regardait que l'adolescent. Il ne voulaient pas empiéter sur un terrain aussi intime.

-Dis voir, pourquoi est-ce que me retrouve avec Goku pour le casse ?

-…hein ?

Eho, on se réveille ! je te demandais pourquoi est-ce que je dois me coltiner le singe et toi le râleur pour notre petite opération ? ah, ça… et bien, si on aurait été ensemble, je pense que le danger… quoi le danger ? le danger te mettrait l'eau à la bouche. Le métis éclata de rire, tu me connais trop bien ! t'as raison, ça risquerait fort de faire capoter la récolte. Il s'assit à côté du brun. Tu sais quoi… nan ? Il le coucha soudainement sur le canapé et le regarda avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu. Tu devine pas ? Hakkaï sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille, et si on allait chez toi, ça ferait du bien de changer un peu de décor. Gojyo réfléchit un instant, d'accord, mais je prend un acompte. Il ouvrit la chemise d'Hakkaï et déposa des baiser dans le cou de son amant. T'as raison, le danger, ça m'excite. Il descendit sa bouche sur le torse du brun, et après l'avoir parcouru de la langue il se releva. Il s'attacha les cheveux, alors, tu viens ? c'est à cause de toi si je suis en retard, je dois refermer ma chemise maintenant ! laisse la ouverte, de toute manière elle tiendra pas longtemps. Hakkaï sourit, oui mais il fait froid dehors. T'inquiète pas pour ça, je te réchaufferais.. t'es incorrigible, c'est pas vrai ! aussi vrai que tu le veux chéri !

Ils sortirent de l'usine. Gojyo asticotait Hakkaï en le tenant par les épaules, tandis que l'autre lui tenait la taille.

-Eh mais regardez-moi qui viens là ?

-Ma parole mais c'est les deux tapettes du quartier !

-Chéri, n'oublis pas la vaseline ce coup ci ! la dernière fois j'ai pas pu marcher normalement pendant une semaine !

Les types éclatèrent de rire. Ignore-les Gojyo, ne fais pas attention à eux. Les doigts du métis s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule d'Hakkaï. Il s'était tu, mais ses sourcils froncés et sa mine sombre ne présageait rien de bon. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter ce genre de réactions débiles, d'entendre des connards dans c'genre se foutrent de leur gueule. Et Hakkaï connaissait trop bien son ami pour savoir le genre de réponse violente qu'il pouvait donner à ces gamineries.

-Alors ma poulette, on a perdu sa langue ? t'as du trop te la mordre pendant que l'autre se tapait une petite bite au cirage dans ton cul !

Gojyo s'arrêta et amorça un mouvement vers la bande qui se tordait de rire. Hakkaï le retint. Nan Gojyo, ne leur donne pas cette satisfaction de leur montrer que ça te touche, laisse-les dans leur connerie… mais je ne le supporte pas, Hakkaï, ces débiles me donnent envie de gerber. Laisse-les. Lâche-moi Hakkaï. Nan. S'il te plait, lâche-moi. Nan Gojyo, je te laisserais pas faire ça. Ca va être difficile…

-Ben alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'as un problème ? tu t'es cassé un ongle ? Pédale !

Hakkaï tenta de retenir Gojyo mais ce fut peine perdue. Le métis se dégagea d'une ruade et couru vers le type. En arrivant sur lui il lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le mec chancela sous le choc ce qui laissa à Gojyo l'opportunité de lui en renvoyer un autre dans le ventre. Les autres types vinrent au secours de leur ami. Ils essayèrent d'immobiliser Gojyo. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, balançant coup de pied et coup de poing à tout ce qui se trouvait à sa porté avec une précision terrifiante pour son adversaire. Nez cassés, œils au beurre noir, mâchoires et épaules démontées, tibias malmenés. Malgré tout la supériorité numérique l'emporta, deux types retinrent Gojyo par les bras pendant que celui que le métis avait tapé en premier se relevait et commençait à le passer à tabac. Hakkaï se mêla à la bagarre en le faisant re-tomber par terre. Il dégagea un bras de son ami en frappant l'autre type. Gojyo se débarrassa du second et voulu continuer la bagarre, la raison aveuglée par sa rage et sa colère.

-Gojyo !

Le métis se retourna. Hakkaï le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils coururent et ne s'arrêtèrent que deux rues plus loin. Gojyo s'appuya contre un mur, plié en deux, essoufflé. Il cracha un peu de sang.

-Bon sang Gojyo, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller taper sur ces types, t'as vu combien ils étaient ?

-J'avais mes chances.

-Tu parle, quand je suis intervenu t'avais pas vraiment l'air d'avoir le dessus ! tu veux te faire démonter la gueule ou quoi ?

Gojyo baissa la tête et s'alluma une cigarette. Il prit le temps d'exhaler la fumer.

-Je ne supporte pas la crétinerie de ces mecs…

-Je te comprend. Moi aussi ils me donnent envie de vomir, mais je préfère les ignorer ça leur fait trop plaisir de voir que leurs bouffonneries t'atteignent.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais… t'as raison, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Quand je les entend dire des choses aussi dégoûtantes sur…

-Oui ?

Gojyo rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux perdus dans le ciel.

-Il y a plein d'étoiles ce soir. C'est drôle, mais je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où je les ai vraiment regardé…

Hakkaï scruta le visage de son ami. Ils l'avaient quand même bien amoché. Lèvre fendue, hématome sur la joue (et sûrement beaucoup plus sur le corps), balafre près de l'œil… Gojyo n'avait jamais pu exprimé ce que leur relation représentait pour lui. Nan, bien sur, c'est pas son genre. Ce soir, il avait faillit le dire, mais même s'il ne le formulait pas, Hakkaï savait ce qui restait sous silence. Ses actes étaient parlants, et bien que la réaction qu'il avait eu ce soir ne manquait pas d'énerver le brun, celui-ci savait pertinemment ce qui l'avait motivé. Il s'approcha de son amant et regarda autour de lui.

-On est près de chez toi. Viens, il faut pas que tu reste comme ça.  
Gojyo porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il regarda Hakkaï, ouais, t'as raison… allons'y. Il passa sa main sur la taille du brun et il se mirent en route.

Sanzo gara la voiture à quelques rues de la pharmacie. Il ne faudrait pas que quiconque puisse faire le rapprochement entre la voiture et le futur braquage. Avec Hakkaï ils se glissa jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment. Les rues sont désertes. Il faut dire que le coin n'avait rien à voir avec leur quartier. Sanzo se pencha sur la porte. Hakkaï l'éclairait en faisant le guet.

-Merde…..

-Quoi ?

Sanzo ne répondit pas. Hakkaï se retourna vers lui, ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? t'as un problème ? ouais… pourtant tu nous avais dis que…. Ouais, ouais, je sais… ben alors ? regarde. Hakkaï se pencha sur la serrure. Bordel…. Comment on va faire ? la serrure classique était remplacée par un système électronique. On y est, alors allons-y. Comment ? ne me dis pas que tu veux…. Sanzo chercha un moment par terre et saisit une brique qui traînait là. Nan Sanzo ! on est pas venu jusqu'ici pour repartir les mains vides. Mais Sanzo t'es inconsc… la vitre de la fenêtre se brisa avec fracas. Grouille-toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Merde… Hakkaï s'engouffra dans le bâtiment en vitesse. Avec tout ce bruit les flics n'allaient pas tarder à se radiner. Et il ne voulait pas aller en taule, ça nan !

-Putain Sanzo, tu viens de nous mettre dans la merde !

-Mm… on y est depuis un bout d'temps dedans, t'avais pas remarqué ?

-Nan Sanzo, c'est pas pareil !

-Ta gueule et aide-moi plutôt à trouver ces foutues caisses de morphines.  
Hakkaï le regarda furieux mais ne s'attarda pas. Ils devaient être rapides. Il braqua le faisceau de sa lampe torche sur toutes les inscriptions de tous les cartons à porté de vue. Sanzo fouillait la pièce.

-Putain, t'es absolument sur qu'ils en ont livrés dernièrement ?

-Oui… je comprend pas…

-Ben tu devrais et vite car on n'a pas toute la nuit.

-Je sais… fit Hakkaï entre ses dents. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Sanzo ce soir. Non seulement il risquait de les envoyer en taule tout les deux mais en plus il se permettait de le critiquer. Pour l'instant il devait garder la tête froide. Où peuvent-ils bien être ces foutus cartons ? où ? il savait qu'ils étaient là. Pas de doute possible, Le type qui l'avait renseigné au sujet des livraisons était une source sur, alors…il se précipita vers la boutique.

-Eh !

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour écouter Sanzo. Oui ! Le carton était déjà ouvert, voilà pourquoi il n'étais pas dans l'arrière boutique. En revanche il fut déçu, qu'un seul carton, et à moitié remplit en plus ! tout ça, tous ces risques pour ça !

-Putain Hakkaï tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fout ?

Le brun grinça des dents. Il préféra ignorer Sanzo. Il prit le carton et se retourna. Voilà ! Sanzo resta un moment partagé entre l'incrédulité et la colère. Putain tu délire, y'a qu'ça ? ouais mon pote, y'a qu'ça et si tu veux pas aller en taule pour ça ben tu ferais mieux de m'aider à le transporter jusqu'à la bagnole.

Gojyo serra le frein à main. Alors le Singe, prêt pour le grand soir ? Goku était tout excité et ne tenait plus en place dans la voiture. Ouais, ouais , bien sur ! eh, t'agite pas comme ça, tu vas nous faire repérer. Ils sortit de sa poche un petit paquet de poudre blanche, ça va nous détendre un peu. Les yeux de Goku scintillèrent, ah ouais j'veux bien ! ils sortirent leur matériel, allumèrent leurs briquets et s'envoyèrent la défonce dans le bras. Gojyo souriait en regardant la rue. Bon, ben j'crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Goku souriait de toutes ses dents les yeux un peu brumeux. Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent de la pharmacie sans se faire remarquer. Il y avait quelques passants mais aucun ne fit attention à eux. Goku était content que Gojyo ait amené un peu de blanche, ça l'avait calmé. Il était si nerveux ! pas qu'c'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'illégal, loin de là, mais braquer une pharmacie c'était vraiment excitant ! l'adrénaline générée pas cette idée aurait pu lui faire commettre je ne sais quelle erreur. Mais plus maintenant. Il était bien et se sentait les idées au clair, opérationnel. Tu m'éclaire le singe ? oh, j'ai un prénom tu sais, sale pervers ! mais dis-donc tu nous fais ta rébellion, le singe ! ah ouais ben si c'est comme ça je vais la faire vraiment ! Goku souriait en provocation à Gojyo. C'est bon, déconne pas, tu la feras plus tard ta rébellion, en attendant si j'ai pas de lumière on va pas aller bien loin. Goku se décida à braquer sa lampe sur la serrure n observant tout les gestes de son aîné. Avec deux fils de fer Gojyo s'escrimait contre les rouages de la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci céda enfin. Il l'ouvrit en douceur et se glissa à l'intérieur. Viens le singe… chuchota-t-il.

Ils ouvrirent la porte en riant, chacun avec un carton dans les bras. Wahou dis-donc, la récolte a été bonne ! ouais c'est génial ! eh, eh ! regarde un peu ! Goku tendit le carton devant lui et sauta en l'air comme une ballerine en essayant de se garder sur la pointe des pieds. Il sautilla comme ça sur un mètre avant de manquer de s'écrouler par terre. Eh fais gaffe ! va pas casser la marchandise ! Goku rigolait, les genoux fléchis pour garder l'équilibre et Gojyo rigolait aussi. Eh, on pose ça où, ça devient lourd à force ! suis-moi le singe… Eh, mais regarde qui est déjà là ! il s'apprêtait à demander à Hakkaï et Sanzo s'ils avaient eux aussi réussit l'opération avec autant de succès quand il s'aperçu de leurs mines sombres. Il cessa de rire. Ben vous en faites un tête, ça s'est mal passé ? Gojyo posa son carton à côté de la table, Goku l'imita. Le métis scruta ses deux compagnons quand Hakkaï se décida enfin à parler, le ton très froid.

-Il faut demander au géni qui est assit à côté de moi…

Sanzo lui jeta un regard assassin, putain t'es gonflé, sans moi on aurait pas pût entrer dans cette foutue pharmacie ! soupir colérique de la part du brun, ah ouais… parlons en de ton idée géniale, on a faillit aller en taule à cause de toi ! tu voulais entrer dans cette putain d'pharmacie ou pas ? et puis c'est qui qui nous avait dit qu'il y aurait de la marchandise ? tu délire ou quoi ! j'pouvais pas l'savoir qu'il y'avait qu'un carton ! à moitié plein j'te rappelle ! j'y suis pour rien petit malin ! ouais ben t'aurais pût mieux te renseigner, on a prit pas mal de risques pour pas grand chose à cause de toi. Ah oui ? et les risques à ton avis, c'est qui qui nous en a fait prendre ? T'avais une meilleur idée ? on aurait pût aller ailleurs ! ouais bien sur, au moins avec cette pharmacie on était certains de trouver quelque chose, enfin, si t'avais pas merdé… c'est moi qui ai merdé ? putain tu faisais moins le fier quand on a entendu la sirène des flics !

-Oh oh ! putain, vous voulez pas nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé au lieu de vous engueuler comme ça ?

Gojyo et Goku étaient plantés devant la table et suivaient sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qui se passait la dispute de leurs amis.

-Dis voir Gojyo, t'as l'air bien dans les vapes, et toi aussi Goku. Vous vous êtes quand même pas fixés avant d'entrer dans la pharmacie ?

-Si.

-Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! je suis entouré d'un bande d'irresponsables ! vous auriez tout pût foutre en l'air !

-Calme toi ! ça s'est bien passé, comme sur des roulettes, aucun problème ! tiens, regarde un peu ce qu'on vous ramène.

Hakkaï se rendit compte que Gojyo et Goku avaient à leurs pieds deux cartons intacts, remplis de flacons de morphine.

-Aller, c'est bon, avec votre carton ça fait assez de marchandise.

-Ouais…

Hakkaï se renversa dans le divan les yeux perdus vers le plafond. Ouais, t'as raison. Il sentait la colère bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Sanzo avait vraiment merdé, s'ils avaient échappé aux flics s'était de justesse. Il venait d'avoir la trouille de sa vie. Gojyo s'approcha du canapé et s'assit à ses côté, le dos contre le dossier, un bras derrière la tête l'autre passé autour des épaules du brun. Là, c'est une bonne soirée…. Goku s'était assit par terre. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas dormit ? beaucoup de temps… il n'avait plus vraiment conscience du temps qui passe. Sanzo vit la fatigue chez son cadet. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et se leva, aller Goku, on y va. Hein ? comment ? on rentre à l'appart. Depuis l'épisode de l'hôtel Sanzo n'avait pas laissé une seule fois Goku dormir ailleurs que chez lui. L'adolescent n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il était très attaché au blond et était heureux d'être en se compagnie. Il se leva, au revoir les gars ! Sanzo se retourna vers eux, on se revoit demain. Hakkaï acquiesça sans baisser les yeux du plafond. Sanz haussa les épaules. Cette soirée avait été rude pour ses nerfs. En plus il s'était engueulé avec Hakkaï, chose extrêmement rare. Le brun est très difficile à faire sortir de ses gongs. Enfin, le stress du braquage, la fatigue… tout ça n'était pas étonnant. Il laissa la porte se refermer toute seule derrière lui et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Eh, ça va aller ?

-Ouais, ouais… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais Sanzo m'a vraiment énervé ce soir.

-Bah, tu as eu peur, c'est normal…

Hakkaï tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Il en avait marre. L'idée du trafique avait beau être bonne il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Gojyo passa sa main dans sa nuque. Hakkaï inspira longuement en savourant le contact de la paume chaude et douce de son ami. Il faut te détendre Hakkaï. Il lui massa doucement les épaules. Tu sais quoi ? je crois que ta chemise me gène un peu. Le brun le regarda. Nan franchement, je pourrais mieux te masser après. Sourire entendu. Hakkaï le lui rendit. Il se pencha vers le métis pour l'embrasser. Quand leurs visages s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre il fit courir ses doigts sur le visage de Gojyo. Les blessures de celui-ci cicatrisaient. Le sang avait coagulé prenant une agréable teinte brunâtre. Il s'attarda à la balafre près de l'œil. Il allait avoir une belle cicatrice après ça. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'hématome sur la joue, d'une couleur entre le bleu et le violet, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec celle de ses yeux et ses cheveux. Puis il caressa la lèvre fendue, la blessure encore rouge. Le métis frémit un petit peu. Le contact bien que très agréable lui faisait un peu mal sur cette blessure encore à vif. Les yeux plongés dans les prunelles verts, il saisit doucement le poignet d'Hakkaï. Il se regardèrent longtemps sans bouger. Tant de choses dites sans aucune parole. Les deux visage si proches qu'ils en sentaient le souffle de l'autre. Ils ne se lassaient pas de sonder l'âme de l'autre, de se donner tant d'amour et de tendresse par le seul regard. Puis enfin leurs yeux se fermèrent de concert alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, doucement, avec une infinie douceur. Plus rien d'autre n'existait, plus rien d'autre ne devait exister.

Goku était allongé dans le lit torse nu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et vit la tâche rouge du bout de la cigarette de Sanzo luire dans l'obscurité.

-Sanzo….

-Mm….

-Dis Sanzo….

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Goku ?

L'adolescent sentit une chaleur envahir son cœur. Il aimait quand Sanzo l'appelait par son prénom et non par ce stupide surnom « le singe ».

-Dis Sanzo, tu veux dormir dans le lit ?

-…. décidément le pervers déteint sur toi.

-Nan, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire, que moi je dorme par terre et toi sur le lit.

Depuis que Sanzo avait insisté pour qu'il reste chez lui il avait toujours dormit dans le lit. Sanzo avait installé une couverture et un sac de couchage à côté. Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, Goku avait remarqué que le blond se passait souvent la main dans le dos ces dernier temps. Pas étonnant, à dormir à même le sol… il se sentait un peu coupable. Sanzo avait déjà tellement fait pour lui.

-Pourquoi, t'es pas bien dans le lit ?

-Nan, enfin si… enfin…. C'est juste que… pour changer un peu.

-Pour changer….

Sanzo poussa un soupir. Nan, t'as plus besoin de sommeil que moi. Ah…. T'es sur ? Sanzo réfléchit un moment. Bah, après tout, c'est pas un crime, et puis Goku est comme un… compte beaucoup pour lui. Pousse-toi un peu. Quoi ? tu te sens coupable ou non ? ben… Moi je me sentirais coupable si je te laisse dormir par terre, alors pousse-toi un peu. Il se pencha sur le lit et s'étendit auprès de Goku. L'adolescent sourit. Finalement , se dit-il, c'est pas mal comme solution. Il se sentait bien près de Sanzo. Ses angoisses se calment et il n'a pas à prendre autant de merde pour les supporter. Il se mit sur le côté.

-Dis Sanzo…

Silence. Quoi encore ? rien. Sanzo tourna la tête vers Goku. Dis-voir Goku. L'adolescent releva la tête et sourit à nouveau. Dis Sanzo, tu as déjà connu l'amour ? de quoi tu me parle ? ben, de l'amour, comme Hakkaï et Gojyo. Ah, c'est de ça que tu me parle… nan. Le yeux de Goku s'agrandirent de surprise. Ah… Nan reprit Sanzo, mais j'ai connu une autre sorte d'amour… tu sais, il y a une personne qui a beaucoup compté pour moi quand j'étais enfant. Goku écoutait attentivement. C'était rare de voir Sanzo se livrer, il était heureux que se soit lui qui ait ce privilège, lui et personne d'autre. Un peu comme mon père adoptif. Je l'aimais, mais pas comme on aime une personne amoureusement. Tu comprend ce que je veux dire ? Goku hocha la tête. Ce genre d'amour, comme Hakkaï et Gojyo, ce genre d'amour peut être aussi destructeur qu'intense, aussi éphémère qu'exclusif. L'amour dont je te parle est juste là, comme ça. Par ce que la personne est ce qu'elle est par rapport à soi, et ce qu'elle sera toujours au fond d'elle-même. Un attachement à un être, une tendresse envers lui, un désir de le protéger… Goku affichait à présent un air de profonde surprise. Ainsi c'est donc ça… c'est donc ce genre d'amour que connaît Sanzo, ce genre d'amour qu'il lui donne. C'est beau, c'est réconfortant. Sanzo continua. Je n'ai pas réussit à le protéger… mon père. Sanzo s'arrêta. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par les souvenir. La voix de Goku le ramena à la réalité par un murmure. Eh Sanzo… moi, tu m'as protégé. Sanzo le regarda. Dans ses yeux améthystes se lisait un profond trouble. Il n'avait plus ce masque de froideur et de dureté qu'il affichait constamment. Face à l'adolescent, toutes ses défenses finissent par tomber à un moment ou un autre. C'était inévitable, et étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne parvint pas à dire quelque chose. L'instant se passait de mot. Ce qui a été dit et ce qui est su. Le plus important. Goku se rapprocha de Sanzo et se pelotonna contre lui. Le blond répondit à son approche en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils s'endormirent comme ça. Sans rien qui puisse venir troubler leur paix, sans rien qui puisse détruire leur bonheur.

Goku se sentait parfaitement éveillé. Il avait bien dormit, pour la première fois depuis des années. Et même depuis toujours. Il ne s'était jamais sentit autant en sécurité, rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant que Sanzo serait là. Il regarda les autres.

-Ok, on va se partager le quartier.

-Ouais, va falloir traiter au cas par cas.

-Mm… ouais. Faut donner rendez-vous aux types qui en veulent, on peut se trimballer dans la rue avec tous ces flacons sur nous.

-En effet, si on se fait choper on en aura pour notre grade, il faut limiter les risques. On va aller chacun de notre côté ratisser les rues pour prendre les commandes et on partagera le fric entre nous tous. Ça vous va ?

-Ouais !

-Y'en a déjà qui m'ont appelé à mon appart, j'dois les retrouver cet après-midi.

-Ok, ben sers-toi.

-...dites...

-Oui Goku ?

-On goûte pas ?

Les autres restèrent un moment interdis. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire que l'idée ne les avait pas effleurée. Ça non. Au contraire, et l'adolescent titillait là une question sensible. Nan le singe, on n'en prend pas. Pourquoi ! et ne m'appelle pas comme ça sale cafard ! par ce que ! tu dois quand même comprendre dans ta cervelle de ouistiti que si on en prend on risque de tout foutre en l'air ! arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Gojyo a raison Goku.

-Hein ? t'es de son côté Sanzo ?

-Il n'y a pas à être d'un côté ou d'un autre, il y a simplement un bon sens évident.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Mais quand même, si on vend ça sans même savoir ce que ça fait… on le sait ce que ça fait. Vous peut-être mais pas moi ! t'as pas pris les doses que ton pote t'avait donné ? j'les ai vendu…. Oh et puis merde, chuis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux !

-Nan Goku !

Le ton d'Hakkaï ne souffrait d'aucune réponse. Nan Goku répéta-t-il. Il n'y a pas que toi que cela engage, on est tous dans le même bain. Si tu tombe tu nous entraîne dans ta chute. Goku fit la moue, ça va j'ai compris. Mais l'adolescent ne comptait pas en rester là. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de désir que seul Sanzo remarqua.

Gojyo patientait près du grillage qui entoure le terrain vague. Il s'alluma une cigarette et jeta un regard circulaire. Putain… ils sont en retard. Il s'assit sur un baril renversé. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Hakkaï. Il se demandait s'ils avaient bien fait d'accepter de marcher dans cette histoire. Ça pouvait mal tourner d'un moment à l'autre. Enfin, il fallait être prudent, voilà tout. Et c'est pas le moment de douter, il est trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière. Il se leva en voyant les types s'avancer vers lui. Ils étaient trois et paraissaient bien excités. Ils se donnaient de grande claques dans le dos en riant. Gojyo sourit.

-Eh !

Les types s'avancèrent. Alors, t'as la marchandise ? un peu que je l'ai ! vous me prenez pour qui ! et vous, vous avez le fric ? ouais… ça a pas été facile, mais ouais. Ah j'veux pas l'savoir qu'ça a été facile ou non ! tout c'que j'veux savoir c'est qu'vous l'avez. Ouais, ouais. Il sortit de sa poche trois flacons, les types tendaient déjà leurs mains. Nan nan nan, je veux d'abord voir le fric. Vous m'comprenez on est jamais trop prudent, on sait pas sur qui on peut tomber. Gojyo sourit. Les garçons se regardèrent. Le plus jeune avait dans les 16 ans. Il était le plus fébrile et sortit de sa poche arrière une liasse de billets. Tiens. Gojyo prit le fric, le compta et lui remit un flacon. Les autres firent de même. La marché conclu ils s'en allèrent en riant, content de leur achat. Gojyo mit le fric dans sa poche. Il y avait une sacré somme ! il fallait pas qu'il traîne avec ça sur lui. Bon sang, pensa-t-il, tout le fric que ça va leur faire quand ils auront écoulé le stock ! finalement, ouais, c'est pas mal cette combine….

-Goku.

L'adolescent sursauta. Il était plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il était en train de marcher dans la rue aux côtés de Sanzo.

-Tu compte pas en prendre ?

C'est une question ? en tout cas, ça résonnait tout comme, alors…

-Nan mentit Goku.

Sanzo s'alluma une cigarette. Nan Goku, pas la peine de me mentir. J'ai vu ton regard chez Gojyo. Quel regard ? nan franchement Sanzo, je comprend parfaitement les risques, j'en prendrais pas. Le blond le regarda en coin. Mouais…. Si tu le dis. Je comprend que tu veuille en prendre, mais si tu le fais tu ferais une belle connerie. Putain Sanzo faut qu'j'te l'dise en quelle langue ? j'en prendrais pas ! Ok, ok… j'te crois. Goku frissonna malgré la chaleur. Sanzo savait. Il avait beau dire qu'il le croyait, il savait. Il le connaissait décidément trop bien ! mais aucun des deux ne renchérit. L'avenir leur dirait bien ce qu'il en sera…..

13


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : personnages à Kazuya Minekura et univers d'Hubert Selby Jr.  
Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre le système médical ni contre les médecins ce n'est pas un stéréotype que je décris dans ce chapitre, juste un personnage issu d'un monde chaotique totalement fictif !  
Et puis aussi que ce n'est pas un viol qui est conté dedans, mais un peu de S.M. et WARNING langage pas très catholique et violence physique, drogue, sexe….. Manquerait plus que le rock n' roll !!! Lol mais non, pas de rock.  
Voilà, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic même si il aurait pu paraître ! Bon, sur la demande de Bloody's Soul, il y a un lemon. Je la remercie d'ailleurs, car c'est elle qui m'a redonné envie de me remettre pour de bon à cette fic ! Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic et qui m'ont laissé des review, ça me fait très plaisir, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier un nouveau chapitre !  
J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas !  
désolée, mais vraiment, la ponctuation pour les dialogues, c'est trop dur pour moi

* * *

**Un trip d'enfer**

Chapitre 4

-C'est une araignée qui monte qui monte qui monte… elle monte dans ta nuque, elle arrive à la base de ton cou et elle te chatouille, c'est agréable, tu aime bien, c'est sensuel, comme la caresse d'un amant, comme…. Enfin tu vois, alors tu te retourne pour la voir et tului chuchote que tu aime bien, et l'araignée est toute contente et elle reprend le ballet sur ta peau, ça t'arrache des petits frissons. Et là tu lui dis que si tout aurait été différent, tu serait resté avec elle, toujours…. et l'araignée continue de danser sur ta peau, mais elle est triste et essaie d'arrêter les larmes menacent de franchir ses paupières…. Alors elle s'en va car finalement, rien ne changera, te laissant une désagréable sensation de froid, mais l'araignée est déjà loin, alors tu la cherche un peu, puis tu te renfonce dans ce que ta vie a toujours été, et rien jamais ne viendra plus t'en sortir, par ce que les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et que l'araignée avait raison, rien ne changera plus.  
Sanzo leva le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres et but une gorgée en regardant l'adolescent. Goku avait le regard vague, flou, triste. Il venait de finir son histoire et maintenant il se sentait mal. Assit dans l'appartement de Sanzo, le jour déclinant, la drogue circulant déjà moins dans ses veines, mais l'alcool était là pour diminuer un peu cette impression.  
-Et?  
Goku cligna des yeux, releva la tête, hébété, et focalisa sa vision sur Sanzo…. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau avec la lumière dorée déclinante qui le baignait. Au fait, que voulait-il? ah oui, et….et quoi? et bien, l'araignée, ton araignée à toi, c'est quoi, c'est qui? mon araignée….. Goku fronça les sourcils, je ne sais pas… je crois…. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Sanzo hocha la tête. Goku l'inquiétait, il avait de plus en plus d'absences ces derniers temps. Il leva de nouveau la bouteille à sa bouche.

Hakkaï leva des yeux à moitié ouverts sur la rue. Deux silhouettes noires s'enfuyaient en courant. Il les entendit rire alors qu'elles tournaient au coin de la rue, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Le brun baissa les yeux par terre. Il était allongé sur le sol, un bras replié contre son visage. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Du sang coulait de son nez, chaque respiration lui faisait l'effet d'avaler une boule de fil barbelés, il sentait une grande entaille sur sa cuisse droite et un hématome près de son œil gauche commençait à lui obscurcir la vue. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une gigantesque plaie saignante. Il essaya de bouger, il ne voulait pas rester là dans cette rue sordide. Il n'essaya même pas d'appeler à l'aide, personne ne l'entendrait, et même si on l'entendait, les gens ne feront rien pour l'aider. C'est comme ça que ça marche ici, tout le monde accepte ces règles et personne n'y déroge. Sûrement le seule chose dans cette putain de ville que les gens respectent! chacun pour soi, point final. T'as des emmerdes, débrouille-toi. Les gens ne veulent pas venir fourrer leur nez dans des histoires qui ne les concernent pas, c'est trop dangereux.  
Hakkaï plia le bras pour prendre appuie dessus. Quand il tenta de soulever son corps il eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer des millier de petites aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans le bras et la poitrine. Il grimaça et gémit. Mais même ça, ça lui faisait mal. Il aurait voulu prendre une grande inspiration, mais ne pouvait que respirer par saccades, il devait sûrement avoir des côtes de cassées ou au moins fêlées!  
Quand ces types lui étaient tombés dessus il n'avait rien vu venir. C'est le risque quand on s'improvise dealer et qu'on transporte un grande quantité de «marchandise». C'était leur derniers flacons demorphine. Jusqu'à maintenant ça avait plutôt été fructueux ce petit commerce. Mais là il venait d'essuyer le grand final! Gojyo lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Il avait refusé. Ça n'aurait pas été crédible, de se pointer à deux pour vendre de la drogue. Les autres auraient pût penser qu'ils avaient peur. Et ça n'était pas faux. Du moins, Gojyo avait peur pour lui. Hakkaï serra les dents, pas tant à cause de la douleur que par la pensée de son amant qui verrait ses craintes vérifiées.  
Il se secoua mentalement la tête, le faire réellement était trop douloureux. Il prit appuie sur ses bras et ramena ses jambes sous lui. La douleur était immense, diffuse, elle irradiait dans tout son corps. Mais Hakkaï continua. S'il ne se relevait pas il allait sûrement crever ici, seul.  
Alors il tenta autant que possible d'ignorer la souffrance. D'ignorer le sang coulant le long de son corps. Il se releva, tituba et atterrit contre un mur. Il resta là un moment, le temps de se calmer, d'arrêter les tremblements compulsifs qui secouaient son corps, le temps de reprendre sa respiration autant qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas loin de l'appartement de Gojyo. Il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir. Seulement. Hakkaï étouffa un sanglot et, la vue brouillée par les larmes, il progressa péniblement le long du mur.

Gojyo était assit par terre dans sa cuisine, le dos appuyé contre le mur. A ses côtés le cendrier était presque plein. Ce n'était pas du cannabis qu'il fumait, non, rien pour lui ne serait aussi bon que de la bonne nicotine bien pure allant droit aux poumons. Enfin, pure, façon de parler. Il essaya de s'imaginer mentalement le trajet de la nicotine, ses différents états, ses changements… De la plante, elle devient cigarette, côtoyant au passage quelques agents de saveur et un peu de goudron, mais ça vaut mieux ne pas trop y penser, puis elle est brûlée, son odeur alors si particulière embaumant nos palais pour ensuite poursuivre sa route jusqu'à nos poumons déjà bien encrassés, passe dans le sang se répartissant alors équitablement dans tous nos organes. Gojyo se secoua la tête, les lèvres recourbées dans un rire jaune et silencieux, avait-il le cerveau si ramollit qu'il en venait à avoir des pensées aussi connes ? Merde, encore heureux qu'il avait pas touché à cette putain de morphine… Ça pour être une pute, c'en était une belle ! Il était persuadé que le singe en avait prit. Bien entendu il le niait totalement, mais regardons les choses en face, si lui avait l'âge de Goku et n'en avait jamais prit, qu'aurait-il fait ? Face à tout ce connard de stock de doses ? Il en aurait prit, oh oui, il en aurait prit ! Et il aurait adoré, et il aurait continué ! S'il n'avait pas continué lorsque son copain maintenant mort d'O.D. lui en avait amené, c'est par ce qu'il y'en avait qu'un flacon. Qu'ils s'étaient partagé à deux en plus ! Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, ça leur avait rapporté beaucoup de pognon, ils avaient tout écoulé… Gojyo tapotait nerveusement le sol. Si ils avaient eu autant de fric, où était-il à présent, hein ? Ça collait pas cette histoire… Son regard se posa sur la cuillère brûlée par en dessous et sur le verre d'eau contenant une seringue usagée. Voilà la réponse. Au lieu de garder le fric pour se tirer de cette sombre histoire, ils avaient tous racheté encore plus de défonce.

Hakkaï se traînait dans le hall de l'immeuble. Pas d'ascenseur que des stupides escaliers de merde. Il se laissa tomber par terre à bout de force. L'escalier tournait devant lui, il brillait, s'effaçait…

Il est rare de rencontrer des gens charitables ici-bas, mais Gojyo habitait un immeuble, donc ses habitants, ou du moins la moitié de ses habitants à quelques choses près devaient avoir un salaire, donc étaient des travailleurs. Ne poussons pas jusqu'à utiliser le qualificatif honnête quand même. Mais cette fois Hakkaï eu la chance de sa misérable vie. Toutes les statistiques le donnaient partant pour une lente agonie suivie du dernier soupir dans ce hall crasseux empestant la pisse. Quand on frappa à sa porte, Gojyo s'apprêtait déjà à envoyer chier les gamins du deuxième étage qui ne cessent de harceler tout l'immeuble. Hé mec, c'est ton copain ça non ? Gojyo se précipita vers son voisin, prit Hakkaï par les bras, j'le connais oui, maintenant tu peux dégager j'm'en occupe. Le type lâcha le brun, te force pas à dire merci. Tu l'as récupérer où ? Dans le hall, il a trop pris de came c'type. Ouais c'est ça, merci. Gojyo referma la porte et porta en vitesse Hakkaï sur le canapé. Il s'agenouilla vers son amant, lui prit le visage par le menton pour le tourner vers lui. Son œil gauche disparaissait presque complètement sous une poche violacée et tout son visage était maculé de sang. Son jean était imbibé du liquide rouge et la partie visible de ses bras se teintait d'un bleu rougeâtre désagréable. Gojyo ravala ses larmes.  
-Putain, c'est quoi encore cette merde….

Goku regardait nerveusement de droite à gauche. Il était dans l'hôpital, à côté de la porte de la chambre d'Hakkaï. Des voix lui parvenaient de l'intérieur de la pièce, mais il restait dans le couloir. Le blanc immaculé éclairé par le soleil lui faisait affreusement mal aux yeux et à la tête. Il descendit un peu son bonnet sur ses yeux caves et franchit enfin la porte. Salut les mecs !  
Gojyo était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Sanzo sur une chaise. Il fronça les sourcils quand Goku entra.  
-Ben dis donc, t'as vraiment l'air d'un macchabée.  
-C'est pas plutôt lui le macchabée ?  
Il désigna Hakkaï du menton. Le brun était très mal en point. Son visage était très pâle et gardait la trace d'ecchymoses même si la poche de sang avait été drainée. Il ne pouvait pas marcher sans risquer d'arracher la bonne vingtaine de points de suture qui couraient le long de sa cuisse. Mais même bouger lui était guère possible avec deux côtes de fêlées et une cassée. C'est Sanzo qui avait trouvé Goku pour lui annoncer que leur camarade était à l'hôpital. Il avait mentionné à mi-mot la réaction de Gojyo qui avait de toute façon la réputation d'être très protecteur avec son amant. Mais ce qui avait effrayé Goku en apprenant cette nouvelle, ce n'était pas l'état de santé manifestement très précaire de son ami, ni même les remords que pouvait éprouver un autre de ses amis. C'était l'hôpital. Car qui disait hôpital disait test sanguin. Et chacun de leur bande avait dans le sang certaines substances à un niveau qui aurait de quoi beaucoup intéresser la brigade des stup. Il sentait les yeux rouges du métis peser sur lui.  
-Ils….. Ils ont fais des tests.  
-Oui…  
-Ah !….. Et, ça a donné quoi ?  
Gojyo se leva et s'approcha du lit de son amant et de Goku. Ça a donné quoi ? Hein Goku, ça a donné quoi ? Tu veux savoir ça pour quoi, par ce que tu t'inquiète Hakkaï, ou pour autre chose, mm ? Laisse tomber Gojyo, on est tous préoccupé par l'état de santé de Hakkaï, mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ça ne t'inquiète pas de savoir ce qu'ils vont ou ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans son sang. Goku regarda Sanzo, trop heureux que se soit lui qui ait parlé pour ajouter quoi que se soit. Mais merde Sanzo, c'est moi qui l'ai amené ici, je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire, mais je ne pouvait pas le laisser crever chez moi quand même ! Fait chier, tant pis pour le reste… Hakkaï eu un sourire, il s'était gardé d'intervenir dans la conversation. -Ils n'ont encore rien dit les gars, mais vous feriez mieux de pas trop traîner dans le coin, quand ils verront toute la came que j'ai dans le sang.  
Gojyo se retourna vivement vers lui. Quand son voisin lui avait ramené Hakkaï il n'avait pas su quoi faire au départ. L'hôpital leur faisait peur à tous, il est synonyme de prison pour les gens de leur milieu. Mais là, la personne qui compte le plus pour lui était en train d'agoniser sur son sofa. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, l'hôpital était la seule solution. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.  
Sanzo se carra sur son siège, pour sur, le brun n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses dernières paroles signifiaient pour le métis. Il devait être encore bien sonné pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait dire, vraiment foutu oui ! Goku lui lança un regard interrogateur et le blond lui fit signe de ne rien ajouter.  
-Putain Hakkaï… t'es devenu fou ou quoi ?  
-Je choisirais plutôt «ou quoi.  
Il s'était redressé sur son lit, avec une grimace de douleur, certes, mais tout à fait conscient et éveillé. Ça veut dire quoi cette merde ? Simplement que je veux pas que vous vous fassiez pincer en même temps que moi. Ha ouais, vraiment…. Et tu crois que je vais te laisser ici avec ces salauds sans rien faire ? Et tu veux faire quoi ? Rester avec toi putain ! Ça va t'avancer à quoi bon sang ! Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront faire cellule commune en prison ? Tu pense peut-être que j'aurais dû te laisser crever sur mon canapé ! Nan, mais maintenant mon sort et en d'autres mains ! Ouais d'accord, t'as raison, on est tous foutu, autant crever seul, aller bye.  
Le métis sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, bousculant Goku au passage. L'adolescent se retourna vers son aîné. T'inquiète Goku, on pensait tous à ça de toute façon. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir fumer. En bas Gojyo sortait de l'hôpital d'un pas vif sans se retourner. Ça sentait pas bon pour les deux-là. Dis voir Hakkaï, il s'est passé quoi exactement. Le brun avait le visage fermé et répondit d'un ton plutôt froid, tu sais bien, ce qu'on redoutait tous un peu, la détermination des gens drogués et fauchés. Mm… ils t'ont pas loupé. Vous feriez mieux de partir. Tu crois ? Ch'ais pas si t'en as vraiment envie. Goku s'était assit sur la chaise vacante de Sanzo. Il regardait autours de lui, semblant seulement réaliser qu'il était dans un hôpital. Il avait entendu des histoires horribles sur les hôpitaux, un type de son quartier avait développé une gangrène à force de se piquer et on avait dû l'amputer. Il était ressortit de l'hôpital les pieds en avant….. Le soleil faisait ressortir la pâleur moite de son visage et les cernes rouges qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dis Goku, t'as pas dormi depuis combien d'temps ? Rire pâle, tu sais bien, j'dors chez toi nan ? Nan, tu t'allonge chez moi, mais tu dors pas. Ah…. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un médecin. Goku se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, il se doutait bien que Sanzo avait raison et ne voulait pas que le médecin ait le moindre soupçon. Le type était plutôt grand et plutôt jeune, les cheveux bruns aux oreilles. Il se retourna et ferma la porte. Son regard se posa sur les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce pour s'arrêter sur Sanzo.  
-Dis voir, tu sais que c'est interdit de fumer dans un hôpital ?  
Sanzo se retourna vers lui, il n'aimait pas cette façon de parler trop familière pour un médecin, c'était quoi l'embrouille ? Nan, nan, continuez, ça me dérange pas ! il partit d'un grand éclat de rire et feuilleta le dossier qu'il avait amené, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Ben dis donc ! Vous avez des analyses surprenantes ! Hakkaï déglutit, pourquoi est-ce que Sanzo et Goku étaient restés ? Le médecin prit la deuxième chaise et s'assit dessus. -Vous savez les gars, vous êtes vraiment dans la merde !

Gojyo marchait toujours sous le soleil de plomb. Oui il l'avait amené à l'hôpital, oui c'était risqué voir suicidaire mais c'était ça ou Hakkaï rendait son dernier soupir dans ses bras ! Il s'en fichait pas mal de Goku et Sanzo, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester avec le brun. Il l'avait amené là-bas, il resterait avec lui. Mais la réaction de Hakkaï l'avait fichu dans une colère noire ! il comprenait vraiment rien à rien ? Le métis lâcha son mégot par terre. Il tourna à droite et se retrouva dans une ruelle dont les bâtiments étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne parvenait à filtrer. Il savait où il allait, c'était le coin de prédilection des dealers. Hé ! T'as quoi à me proposer ?

-Oui, dans la merde !  
Il éclata de rire. Les trois amis s'étaient figés dans l'attente du pire. Les sourcils de Sanzo se rejoignaient presque au dessus de son nez. Le médecin se calma un peu et poursuivit, bon ok, parlons sérieusement, vous avez une putain de chance d'être tombé sur moi. Sanzo le dévisagea c'était quoi cette façon de parler comme un mec de la rue ? Et pourquoi doc' ? par ce que je ne vais pas vous dénoncer. En quel honneur ? Par ce que… il éclata encore de rire, par ce que vous allez pouvoir m'amener un peu de cocaïne les gars, je suis de votre côté, mais franchement, je déteste les dealers ! Il s'essuya les yeux avec un pan de sa blouse blanche. Bon, ok, on va faire comme ça, je soigne votre ami et je la ferme, je pourrais même aller jusqu'à falsifier des documents, mais en revanche, vous m'amenez trois grammes de coca par semaine le temps que ce cher monsieur devra rester ici. Sanzo écrasa sa cigarette, ça marche doc. Le médecin se tourna vers Hakkaï.  
-Votre état de santé s'améliore, je vous ai mis sous morphine pour que vous ne sentiez pas la douleur… Goku tressaillit le médecin lui fit un clin d'œil, le nec plus ultra hein ? Au moins avec ça il n'aura plus besoin de se piquer pendant un moment ! Il se retourna vers Hakkaï, demain nous allons essayer de diminuer les doses mais pas de fausses blagues hein ? Bon les gars, si vous tenez à votre copain, amenez moi la coca demain, j'ai une soirée avec ma copine alors assurez sinon il se pourrait bien que ce cher monsieur Cho Hakkaï se retrouve derrière des barreaux pas dorés du tout !

Goku et Sanzo marchaient dans la rue. Ils avaient pris congé de leur ami. Tous étaient rassurés, trois grammes de cocaïne par semaine, c'était un jeu d'enfant à trouver ! Goku semblait très excité.  
-Hé Sanzo, ce médecin t'as entendu c'qu'il a dit ?  
-Par rapport à quoi ?  
-La morphine ! Tu sais bien, on en n'a plus, et dans un hôpital il nous a carrément dit qu'il y en avait !  
-Ça t'surprend vraiment ? C'est un peu normal qu'ils aient de la morphine dans un hôpital.  
Le blond ne rajouta rien. Goku avait espéré que se soit lui qui amène la question dans la conversation, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour exposer de grandes pensées, mais il tenta tout de même. Ben, tu sais, ça peut encore nous rapporter, ça avait bien marché la première fois, et pis c'medecin voudra sûrement bien nous aider ! Sanzo ricana en prenant une cigarette dans son paquet. Tu t'fout d'moi ou quoi ? Lui c'est qu'un amateur le singe, trois gramme de cocaïne pour planer un soir avec sa copine ! Tu parle, il joue le gros dur mais il était bien content de tomber sur des camés comme nous pour lui faciliter la vie ! Et il a de la chance pensa-t-il. Il alluma sa cigarette, mais l'adolescent semblait bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Bon, ben c'est pas grave, on peut toujours s'en procurer nous-même nan ? Sanzo le plaqua au mur. T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes saloperies d'idées à la con ??? Braquer une pharmacie une fois ok, mais voler un hôpital, t'es pas bien dans ta tête ? Goku avait les yeux écarquillés, quand Sanzo finit de parler il se mit à sangloter. Nan, tu sais bien… nan…. Sanzo regretta aussitôt son geste, il prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. C'est bon, calme-toi. Il regardait du coin de l'œil les types qui passaient dans la rue en leur adressant des regards furtifs, voir des clins d'œil. Les mâchoires du blond se crispèrent, il décolla Goku du sol et l'obligea à avancer en le tirant par la manche. Il arracha de la fumer à sa cigarette. T'en a pris beaucoup. De… de quoi ? Fais pas l'innocent, de la morphine ! Je….. Pas… pas beaucoup…. Ah ouais ? Il l'entraîna dans une ruelle, prit Goku par les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu veux continuer ? Tu veux quoi ? Le fric ? Il reste plus rien, on a tout dépensé en drogue, tu veux te défoncer à la morphine, mm ? La horse te suffit plus ? Tu te rappelle d'où on vient, t'as vu ce qui est arrivé à Hakkaï, il aurait pu crever ou aller en prison, ça te suffit pas !  
Sanzo tourna le dos à Goku et s'en alla laissant l'adolescent sur place. Goku se laissa glisser le long du mur à côté des poubelles. Il se tenait les bras, recroquevillé, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Oui, il voulait continuer, oui il voulais se défoncer à la morphine et il ne voulait pas être seul comme là, il ne voulait plus se sentir aussi mal, plus jamais…

Sanzo se rendit directement à l'usine que squattait Hakkaï. Il éprouvait un peu de remords pour avoir laissé Goku comme ça, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas un jeu. Il ouvrit la porte et comme il s'y attendait, Gojyo était là, seul. En train de se fixer, la seringue encore dans le bras. Il leva les yeux et regarda Sanzo à travers le rideau rouge de ses cheveux. Tiens, tiens, qui voilà…. Pourquoi t'es partit de l'hôpital comme ça tout à l'heure ? Gojyo se renversa sur le canapé.  
-T'en as vraiment aucune idée ?  
-Il te reprochait pas de l'avoir amené là-bas, et sa requête était sensée.  
Le métis rigola doucement et se passa une main sur les yeux. Ouais, sensée, sansas même. Tu devrais pas réagir comme ça, tu pense pas à ce qu'il peut éprouver ? Putain, bien sur que si. La lumière déclinait dans l'usine désaffectée. Sanzo sortit un sachet de la poche de sa chemise et renifla une partie du contenu, renversant la tête en arrière en s'essuyant le nez. Le médecin va rien dire. Gojyo reporta son attention sur le blond. Ah ouais ? Nan, mais en échange il veut de la cocaïne, trois grammes par semaine. Mm… il faut lui donner quand ? Demain. Ok… j'm'en occupe. Vraiment ? Ouais bien sur mec. Sanzo ne rajouta rien. Il comprenait ce que le métis voulais dire. Fais pas d'connerie. Gojyo rigola encore, nan, t'inquiète pas. Le blond se leva, il était clair que Gojyo planait vers d'autres cieux maintenant. Il sortit de l'usine sans un mot.

Arrivé près de son appart Sanzo n'avait aucune envie de rentrer maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué mais plutôt nerveux. Il bifurqua dans une rue transversale, fumant la dernière cigarette de son paquet, il fumait de plus en plus maintenant, les nerfs. Il marchait sans tenir compte des personnes qui passaient autours de lui, plongé dans ses pensées. -Hep ! Toi, hé le blondinet !  
Sanzo se retourna, le visage pas sympathique du tout. Un mec un peu plus grand que lui, squelettique s'avançait. Dis voir, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Sanzo serra les dents. Il jeta son mégot par terre, mais quand il voulu l'écraser de sa semelle, le pied du mec s'était déjà posé dessus. Il le toisait, le regard torve. Putain, qu'est-ce que tu cherche ? Oh, je tente simplement ma chance ! T'as pas peur des emmerdes toi ? Le type hocha négativement de la tête. Le blond pensa un moment à son flingue, mais il avait déjà buté un type, il fallait pas recommencer quand bon lui semblait, c'était pas très civilisé. Et puis…  
Il tira le type par la manche de ses vêtements crasseux, l'emmenant dans un petite rue noire, jusqu'à un coin désert derrière les immeubles. Entre les quatre façades il y avait guère de place. Sanzo plaqua le mec contre le mur, se tenant dans son dos. C'est pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire au départ, pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Il était aussi tendu qu'un ressort comprimé au maximum. Tout, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le soulager était bon pour lui. Sans un mot il prit violement le pantalon du type par la ceinture et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il était vraiment maigre, et pas propre du tout, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Le mec respirait bruyamment et sans doute la violence de Sanzo le dissuadait d'ajouter quoi que se soit. Le blond se colla contre le corps de l'autre, passant ses mains sur son ventre, y sentant son membre en érection. Sans plus de préambule il défit sa ceinture, sortant son propre sexe. Il cracha dans ses mains, enduit son membre de salive et le dirigea vers le mec. Il le pénétra sans plus de considération pour lui, petit à petit, de coups de rein violents à d'autres coups de rein violents. Il le tint par les hanches, s'activant en silence, les mâchoires crispées. L'autre haletait, faisant apparemment des efforts pour étouffer ses gémissements. C'était bien, c'était ce que Sanzo voulait, qu'on le laisse se satisfaire sans qu'on vienne l'emmerder. Il sentait l'orgasme monter. Sans se préoccuper du rythme du mec il accéléra ses coups de rein. C'était un plaisir solitaire, égoïste dans lequel l'autre n'était qu'un prétexte. Ce n'était même pas vraiment bon. Mais il continua dans ce lieu sale et si peu approprié pour ce genre de chose, avec un mec qui le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Il eu à peine un petit grognement lorsqu'il se déchargea en lui. Il se retira et le lâcha. Alors qu'il remettait en place son pantalon l'autre s'était à moitié affalé par terre, un sourire aux lèvres. Sur le mur Sanzo eu la déception de voir que l'autre aussi avait jouit. Le sperme coulait lentement le long du ciment. Il tourna le dos à l'autre, se passa une main dans la nuque quand le mec l'interpella.  
-Hé ben, c'est bien ça que j'appelle se faire défoncer le cul !  
Sanzo plongea la main dans sa poche et se retourna, l'empoignant vivement par le cou et plaquant son flingue contre sa tempe. Le mec sursauta effrayé, le pantalon encore sur les chevilles. Sanzo le regarda avec dégoût. T'as quoi sur toi, t'as de la drogue, du fric, des clopes ? Le mec grimaçait, gémissait. Nan.. Si…. Je, tu veux quoi, j't'en prie me flingue pas ! J't'avais dis que c'était dangereux ce que tu fais, si tu veux te faire défoncer l'cul vaux mieux pas se le faire faire par n'importe qui, alors ? Sanzo criait maintenant. J'ai, j'ai… il fouilla dans sa chemise, se plia péniblement pour atteindre les poches de son pantalon. De ses mains tremblantes il tendit à Sanzo un paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide, deux sachets de blanche et quelques billets. Sanzo s'en empara et se releva. Il contempla le type par terre. Il avait eu si peur qu'il s'était pissé dessus. Le blond préféra s'en aller avant d'éprouver de la pitié pour ce déchet. Après tout, ils en étaient tous au même point, et puis merde, où était Goku maintenant ? Il s'alluma une cigarette, pas de ses préférées, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Goku passa la nuit dehors. Il était resté là où l'avait laissé Sanzo, serré contre les poubelles, des vieux papiers journaux en guise d'oreiller et de ouverture. Il fut réveillé par des mecs qui l'avaient repéré et qui commençaient à l'embêter. Ils lui donnaient des coups en rigolant. Goku sursauta, les regarda, le visage effrayé. Les types parlaient, mais l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, il était complètement dans un autre monde. Il se releva à moitié et fila entre les types qui continuèrent à rigoler en le voyant partir. Goku n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête et ses pas le menèrent instinctivement là où il voulait aller. Le grand bâtiment à demi délabré de l'hôpital se dressait devant lui. Il ne voulait pas rendre visite à Hakkaï au départ, mais il le fit. Et puis, ça lui ferait quand même du bien de parler un peu avec le brun. Quand il entra dans la chambre Hakkaï ne fut pas surpris de la mine affreuse qu'avait l'adolescent. Il était dans cette voie là depuis quelques temps, nan, ce qui inquiéta Hakkaï c'était le fait de voir Goku sans Sanzo.  
-Salut Goku !  
-S… salut Hakkaï… ça va ?  
-Assied-toi, tu paraît plutôt mal en point.  
Goku se renfrogna un peu, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui répéter ça ? Ils croyaient peut-être qu'ils avaient bonne mine eux avec toute la came qu'ils se prenaient ! Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les mains dans les poches, ouais, je crois qu'on me l'a déjà dit… Où est Sanzo ? Chais pas… la colère du blond hier était encore douloureuse pour Goku, il préférait éviter des questions là-dessus. Hakkaï se redressa un peu, ça allait être difficile de mettre Goku en confiance pour avoir une conversation. Ces derniers temps il était tout le temps sur la défensive, évasif, perturbé. Le brun ne put réprimer un petit gémissement de souffrance en se tenant les côtes. Goku se releva à moitié, ça va aller ? Ouais, merci… ben dis donc ils m'ont bien dérouillés ! Oui, t'as eu du pot de t'en sortir. On a tous un ange gardien quelque par, tu pense pas Goku ? L'adolescent pensa immédiatement à Sanzo, je vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire. Bah, c'est pas grave, ce qui est important c'est qu'on puisse compter les un sur les autres. Goku hésita, le brun avait toujours été comme une sorte de grand frère bienveillant. Ils avaient tous leur place dans le groupe, un certain équilibre s'était formé entre eux. Gojyo, c'était le mec à aller voir pour s'amuser, Sanzo le type qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, Hakkaï était réglo, quant à lui, Goku… il ne savait plus vraiment. Le p'tit jeune ? Il lui semblait plutôt que tout se désagrégeait, qu'il n'avait plus de place. Mais il avait confiance en Hakkaï, alors il commença. Tu sais, Sanzo, il m'a engueulé hier, il disait que j'en avais rien à foutre de ce qui t'était arrivé, que tout ce que je voulais, c'était me défoncer encore et encore, mais c'est faux Hakkaï, j'veux pas que vous vous fassiez buter, j'veux pas qu'il vous arrive du mal ! Hakkaï le regarda, un sourire doux aux lèvres, ne t'inquiète pas Goku, Sanzo t'aime vraiment, il est juste à cran. Il l'est à peu près toujours d'ailleurs, mais là il est sur le point d'exploser. Il faut juste qu'il se défoule un peu. Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison de t'engueuler comme ça, mais tu sais Goku, tu nous inquiète tous en ce moment, tu parait filer un putain de mauvais coton ! Goku se raidit un peu, ah ouais. Ben vous avez tors, regardez-vous dans une glace et vous verrez que j'ai rien à vous envier. Hakkaï soupira, tu sais t'as sûrement raison. Bon, je dois y aller. C'est gentil d'être passé me voir, bonne journée, et fais gaffe à toi ! L'adolescent lui adressa un vague signe le main en sortant.  
Dans le couloir Goku se faufila en rasant les murs. Il erra un moment dans les méandres de ce bâtiment, rencontrant peu de personnes, c'était surtout le service des urgence qu'était occupé dans ce coin là de la ville. Après avoir passé un long moment à rôder ainsi, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Derrière une porte, une petite pièce, réserve de médoc et autres substances pour les opérations. Il eu du mal à focaliser sa vision pour lire toutes les étiquettes, et il y'en avait tellement ! Il paniqua se disant qu'il allait devoir passer des heures ici avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, qu'il allait se faire choper. Mais après quelques minutes d'investigation, il les trouva, les flacons de morphine. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage moite de sueur. Il fourra cinq flacons dans ses poches, il pourrait toujours revenir. Mais là, quelque chose n'allait pas, il se sentait mal, très mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, il était désert. Alors Goku se servit, il pris un garrot qu'était là, une seringue. Pas besoin de cuillère pour cette opération. Il se piqua, savourant lentement cette sensation un peu douloureuse, et s'injecta l'analgésique. Ceci fait, il jeta la seringue dans la poubelle et guetta encore un fois si quelqu'un était dans le couloir. Il laissa passer deux infirmiers et un groupe de visiteurs, puis se rua dehors. Il fit des efforts pour ne pas se mettre à courir, ça aurait été trop suspect. Dans le hall, l'hôtesse le regarda bizarrement mais il l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin. Il vit Gojyo arriver au loin, il prit alors sur sa gauche afin de ne pas être vu par lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le soupçonne encore. La morphine lui montait au cerveau, c'était délicieux. Mais à ce moment là, de fortes nausées l'assaillirent. Il eu juste le temps de se retourner pour vomir dans un buisson. Une infirmière qui était sorti pour fumer se précipita vers lui.  
-Hé, tu vas bien ?  
Goku se redressa péniblement, étouffant encore un hoquet, il balbutia une réponse à demi formulée avant de s'en aller sous le regard de l'infirmière en se tenant le ventre. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis un moment, il n'avait rien à vomir, pourtant c'était ce qu'il venait de faire. De violentes crampes d'estomac le pliaient en deux. Il se dirigea vers son pseudo appartement. Le type avec qui il était censé habiter était un camé casanier, il se perchait dans son coin sans rien demander à personne, si Goku y allait ça le dérangerait pas….

Gojyo maudit les hôpitaux d'être non fumeur. Il finit sa clope et entra d'un pas réticent à l'intérieur. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que la voix étouffée de son amant lui réponde avant de l'ouvrir. Hakkaï sentit son cœur faire un bond quand le métis entra. Il avait eu du mal à supporter leur dispute d'hier, et surtout, il lui manquait. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les jours, être ainsi séparé de lui était une vraie torture ! -Hé !  
-Hé. Salut.  
Gojyo jeta un petit kepa sur la table de nuit. C'est pour quoi, c'est la coca ? Ouais, et de la bonne, pas coupée avec de la merde. J'voudrais pas qu'il claque ce toubib, il a entre ses mains quelque chose qui m'est plutôt précieux. Hakkaï leva les yeux du petit sachet et les plongea dans ceux de Gojyo. Il était en train de sourire. Je veux plus t'entendre dire quoi que se soit là-dessus, ça s'arrange, personne n'est mort, alors passons l'éponge. Le brun sourit à son tour. Tu m'as manqué. Toi aussi. Gojyo prit une chaise et l'approcha du lit. Il s'y assit en croisant un bras derrière sa tête, regardant Hakkaï du coin de l'œil, le sourire aux lèvres, il lui prit la main. Il bascula la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et murmura presque que pour lui, ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, espèce de connard.

O.D. : pour les non initiés, overdose

Percher : planer, tripper, être sous l'effet de la drogue

Kepa : petit sachet de drogue destinés au commerce (je l'ai mit par ce qu'il me faisait penser à Kappa…. Désespérante moi ? Jamais !)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, Kazuya Minekura seinseï  
Personnages, bon Goku, Gojyo, Sanzo et Hakkaï (dans l'ordre d'apparition)  
Encore désolée, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais posté le précédent chapitre ! Celui-là est un peu plus court, c'est même le chapitre le plus court que j'ai eu l'audace de poster pour cette fic ! Ça fait du bien aux yeux non ? Ça fait mois pavé que les autres ? lol  
Bon encore une fois ATTENTION (mais si vous êtes à ce chapitre, vous savez déjà, normalement) drogue, violence, scène de sexe -entre deux personnes de sexe opposé (oulà ! Je vais me mettre des personnes à dos moi !)-.  
J'ai essayé un petit exercice de style dans ce chapitre, je vous dis pas quoi, c'est une surprise, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Un Trip d'Enfer, chapitre 5 : une nuit d'Enfer.

* * *

**UN TRIP D'ENFER**  
_Chapitre 5_

-T'as bien fait de venir par ici, j'ai un putain de plan pour ce soir.  
-Ouais mec, tu vas pas regretter.  
-Ça va être de la balle.  
Goku regarda tour à tour son coloc et ses amis. Son coloc était grand et maigre comme s'il n'avait tien avalé depuis des semaines, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Il avait un petit miroir devant lui et était occupé à séparer un tas de blanche en quatre lignes. C'est quoi ce plan alors, ça m'intéresse. Il prit le miroir et la paille qu'on venait de lui tendre et s'enfila un rail. Son coloc sourit, les yeux à demi fermés. Il s'affala contre le mur derrière lui. Un gros coup mec ! Ouais, un sacré gros coup, t'as entendu parlé de la teuf qui va se dérouler dans l'coin ? Goku se frottait la narine et reniflait fort pour être certain d'assimiler toute la coke. Il arrêta deux seconde le temps de répondre par la négative.  
-Oh putain mec, redescend sur terre !  
-Pourquoi ? On est bien là-haut.  
-………  
-Ok, bon je t'explique le topo, on a dans les trois cent taz, de l'héro, un peu de coke et je vais voir cette aprèm si on peut avoir des trip aussi.  
Goku les regardait à tour de rôle, hagard. Sa gorge était comme anesthésiée. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que les autres voulaient. Mais… il balbutia, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer, à focaliser son esprit sur quelque chose de tangible. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, j'ai pas envie de me défoncer là-bas, ça m'intéresse pas ! Le type à sa droite se pencha vers lui.  
-Hé, fait gaffe, t'as pas l'air bien ! On le sait que t'en a rien à foutre du son, nous pareil ! Et tu crois quand même pas que ton pote là en face va s'éclater devant du son !  
-Ce qu'on veut faire Goku, c'est vendre ! On va se faire de l'argent comme ça, facile. Tous les mecs qui vont aller à la teuf ils vont vouloir se percher, nous on va les aider.  
-On est gentil de te proposer ça tu sais, c'est pas'que ton coloc a insisté, il t'aime bien tu sais.  
Goku ne sentait plus ses lèvres, il se demanda s'il ne bavait pas. La cocaïne n'avait pas grand effet et il espérait que son coloc aurait la bonne idée de refaire passer des lignes. Un mec le secoua par l'épaule. Hé ! T'es avec nous ou pas ? Putain, mais il est complètement cramé c'type, j'veux pas l'emmener avec nous il va tout faire foirer, HEY tu te réveille ! Goku cligna des yeux, le mec le tenait par les épaules. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais il ne réussit qu'à déglutir bruyamment. Le mec le lâcha, énervé.  
-Ok c'est bon, on se casse, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, s'pèce de taré !  
Goku se releva, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, à tout prix, il avait besoin d'argent !  
-Je….. Mar….. Marche. Je marche.  
Le mec s'arrêta. Il regarda l'adolescent. Il avait déjà vu des mecs drogués. Il était lui-même un drogué. Mais si on veut faire marcher son petit business, fallait contrôler un minimum. Il était clair que Goku ne contrôlait plus rien. Depuis un moment sûrement même ! Le mec lança un regard à son copain. C'était risqué d'embarquer un mec pareil sans leur affaire. Il y a pas mal de fric en jeu. Son copain haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux. Il soupira et s'assit de nouveau.  
-Ok. Il fit un pause pendant laquelle on n'entendait plus que le raclement de la lame de rasoir sur le miroir. Cool, ok.  
Goku se rassit plus convenablement. Tous ses gestes étaient lents. Terriblement lents. Il avait la bouche sèche. Et, c'est où alors cette fête ? Les autres rigolèrent. Ben, tu sais Goku, comme d'hab. Ça va dépendre de keufs…

Gojyo laissa tomber sa tasse par terre. Le café était bouillant. Il se précipita vers l'évier et but l'eau directement au robinet. Quand il se releva il rejeta ses cheveux au bout maintenant mouillé par-dessus son épaule. Il soupira et chercha une énième cigarette. Ça faisait deux semaines que Hakkaï était à l'hôpital. Il allait le voir souvent mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, ce n'était plus comme avant. L'amour était là, mais pour la première fois le métis n'avait plus vraiment envie de faire l'amour. Il s'était pendant un moment consacré seulement à son amant, mais les aventures d'un soir lui manquaient. Elles étaient un moyen de garder la tête hors de l'eau, quelque soit l'état de la bouée à laquelle se raccrocher. Gojyo voulait quelque chose d'autre. Rien que par respect pour Hakkaï, seulement pour ne pas entacher l'amour qu'il lui porte, pour préserver un peu de pureté, la seule, dans sa vie. Gojyo voulait ressentir, il voulait souffrir. Il souffrait. Et c'est en souffrant qu'il prit ses affaires et sortit, il allait y avoir du mouvement ce soir.

Sanzo regarda dehors, la nuit tombait. Il n'avait pas revu ses compagnons depuis une semaine, même Goku. Intérieurement il se mordait les doigts jusqu'au sang quand il repensait à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'adolescent. C'était pas des choses à faire quand on décide de prendre plus ou moins en charge quelqu'un de fragilisé par les drogues. Mais ça devenait un fardeau. Sanzo se sentait lui-même sombrer, prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même n'était plus réellement envisageable. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, il y avait une fête dehors. Sûrement sur le terrain vague. Le lieu était un secret de polichinelle, les flics se pointent pas par ici. Les gars comme Sanzo laissaient les autres faire la ronde avant de s'installer. Ils les laissaient se défoncer. Après ils arrivaient, c'était alors facile de voir qui en avait de la bonne ou non.

Hakkaï tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il en avait marre de l'hôpital, mais il ne pouvait pas encore bouger. On avait tors de dire que la nuit tout est silencieux. C'était faux, surtout dans un hôpital. En ce moment, Hakkaï entendait de multiples sons qui s'affrontaient, se côtoyaient, s'harmonisaient. Déjà il y avait le crissement de semelles des chaussures de l'infirmière de garde sur le vieux lino verdâtre dans le couloir qui faisait toute la charpente de cette affreuse mélodie. Ensuit il y avait les toux répétitives qui venaient de plusieurs chambres. Les malades donnaient l'impression de se répondre, comme les grenouilles dans un étang. Puis il y avait les gémissements, ils étaient moins nombreux mais terriblement présent. Surtout ils bénéficiaient d'un écho très prononcé, comme un chœur dans une église. De temps en temps parvenait aussi le bruit d'objets qu'on laissait tomber. Et pour finir, en trame de fond les conversations étouffées des infirmières mêlées au bruits étouffé des télévisions. Hakkaï ferma les yeux. Il ne participait pas à tous ces bruits, sa chambre était silencieuse. Il se sentait affreusement diminué et seul. Même la nuit les murs d'une chambre d'hôpital sont d'un blanc digne de l'enfer. Il aurait voulu que Gojyo soit là. Ils en avaient parlé ensemble, le métis avait dis s'être renseigné mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rester la nuit (aussi sages seraient-ils). Hakkaï aussi s'était renseigné. Il lui en avait voulu mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi Gojyo mentait-il ?

La fête battait son plein. Il y avait une dizaine de murs de sons, tout le monde criait pour se faire entendre. Et tout le monde était défoncé. C'était une sacré organisation, Dans un coin encore valide de son esprit, Goku admirait les mecs qui s'en occupaient, il admirait aussi le courage des dj qui travaillaient toute la nuit pour des types complètements foutus. Laissant rapidement ces considérations il déambula sur le terrain. Il avait les poches remplies de choses à vendre, des pilules d'euphories, des voyages dans le ciel étoilé, parfois sans retour… il se fit accoster plusieurs fois « speed, ecsta, shoot ». Il ne savait pas très bien si les mecs en voulaient ou en vendait. Il tourna derrière un mur de son délaissant les lasers aveuglant et prit le temps de se fixer. Là il était bien. Ça pouvait commencer.

Gojyo traça directement vers le terrain vague. C'était dégelasse de faire une fête là-bas car le sol était vraiment crade, mélange de bouteilles cassées, de seringues usagées, de pisse et, si on se donne la peine de creuser un peu, de terre, bien que son origine ne soit pas certifiée. Il retrouva ses potes, des types rencontrés dans des bars pour jouer au poker. Il leur tapa dans le dos pour les saluer, rigola avec eux et prit la bouteille de bière qu'on lui passa. Un des type se roula un joint, Gojyo proposa de trouver un coin calme. Ils se shootèrent tous ensemble. Le métis rigola avec eux et s'alluma une cigarette, il regardait autours de lui, des filles, sûrement des prostituées à leurs heures perdues, zonaient près de la teuf.

Le groupe était très loin, vraiment très loin. Peut-être avaient-ils les yeux clairs au départ mais maintenant leur pupille occupait toute la place. Un sourire angélique parait leurs visages alors qu'ils s'écrasaient l'oreille contre un mur de son à 40 kilowatt. On aurait dit des nourrissons bercés par les battement de cœur de leur génitrice. Sanzo pinça les lèvres à ce spectacle. Un type l'agrippa par le bras et lui dit quelque chose, l'air béat. Sanzo se dégagea d'une secousse, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien entendre avec le son poussé au maximum. Le mec chancela et se rattrapa à quelqu'un d'autre. Sanzo était déjà repartit. Il voulait de bons shoots lui, pas de l'ecsta.

L'infirmière poussa la porte de la chambre, elle glissa un œil inquiet à l'intérieur. Geste vain, il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien voir. Elle appela. Hakkaï restait silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'infirmière entra dans la chambre. Avant qu'elle n'allume la lumière Hakkaï lui répondit. Oui il était bien là, qu'elle laisse la lampe éteinte s'il vous plait, par ce que la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux et je vous remercie d'avance de bien vouloir fermer la porte par ce qu'il y a vraiment, vraiment trop de bruit dans le couloir. Il eu la paix. Il se retourna dans ses couvertures blanches. Tout ça était trop absurde, idiot. Il en avait marre. Pourquoi on le gardait ici, il pouvait bouger quand même ! Il tendit l'oreille, les pas de l'infirmière s'éloignaient. Hakkaï rejeta la couverture et glissa ses jambes par-dessus le lit. Il était au deuxième étage, pas question de s'esquiver par la fenêtre. Et puis rien que le fait de se redresser lui faisait déjà mal. La main pressée sur son flanc il prit son élan pour se lever. Fini l'hôpital pour lui.

Son coloc se planta devant lui. Goku ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le décalage était à peine perceptible mais il était bien là.  
-Hé Goku, ça va ? T'as pas l'air frais mec !  
-Oui, l'adolescent déglutit et se concentra sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Tu me passe ton joint ?  
-Oh, fais gaffe ! Ces mecs ils t'ont confié de la marchandise, va pas la paumer ou je ne sais quoi.  
-Nan c'est bon, je gère.  
-Ah oui ? Le colocataire de Goku sortit un couteau de sa poche arrière, tu sais, je t'aime bien. C'est pour ton bien que je t'ai mis dans l'coup. Mais fais pas tout foirer hein ? Je sais pas si tu as compris, mais si tu foire ton coup, tu me grille en même temps que toi auprès de ces mecs, et ces mecs, ils ont toujours des super plans pour se faire de la tune. Alors je serais peut-être moins gentil si tu joue au con comme ça. Je dis ça, c'est pour ton bien évidement.  
Tout en parlant la lame de son couteau s'était rapprochée de Goku dont les yeux groggy en suivaient péniblement les déplacements.  
-T'en a vendu combien ?  
-… hein ?  
-La came putain !  
-Ha, heu…  
-Ok, tu t'es shooté et c'est tout…. Je te laisse et tâche de faire mieux avant que se soient eux qui te chopent.  
Goku resta seul, il renifla. Son coloc pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, lui il était le meilleurs, il valait mieux que tous ces camés, il le savait ! Il donna à son visage ce qu'il croyait être une expression de détermination farouche, mais la vérité était bien plus pitoyable. Les cernes rougeoyantes sous ses yeux lui donnaient l'air d'une marmotte insomniaque. Il donnait à tout moment l'impression qu'il allait tomber en pleure. On lui tapota l'épaule, dis, t'as des trucs à vendre ?

Gojyo glissa encore une fois son membre dans le vagin lubrifié. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de la femme pour soupirer de plaisir. Il la tenait contre un mur, caché par une tente et une camionnette, mais de toute façon ils auraient tout aussi bien pu baiser en plein milieu du chemin, tout le monde s'en serait foutu. Les épaules de la fille s'écorchaient contre le mur alors que Gojyo lui donnait de bons coups de reins. Ils baisaient tout habillés, il faut dire que la femme ne portait pas de culotte au départ, les mains du métis descendaient de temps en temps à ses fesses qu'il malaxait en haletant. Les ongles vernis laissèrent des sillons vermillon dans le cou de Gojyo et ses jambes se serrèrent sur sa taille lorsque la femme se raidit spasmodiquement. Lui-même allait jouir, il s'enfonça en elle de toute sa longueur et se laissa envahir par l'orgasme sale et honteux qui se déversait en jets blanchâtres. Il la tint encore un moment contre le mur le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis la relâcha. Il s'alluma une clope, en proposa une à la femme puis il sortit son portefeuille et glissa quelques billets dans la main de la putte, Merci, à la prochaine !

Hakkai était sortit de l'hôpital sans problème. Ça faisait du bien d'être dehors et de sentir l'air pur ! Il avait l'impression d'être en prison dans sa chambre blanche. L'enfer blanc. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il sortit son attirail (merci Gojyo de me l'avoir planqué !), la seringue, le briquet, la cuillère, le garrot et l'héroïne, ne sortez jamais sans ! Et se fixa. Il gonfla encore une fois ses poumons d'air et marcha. Il savait où il devait aller. Le médecin qui l'avait suivit était un connard qui avait à présent toutes les raisons du monde de la balancer, il était dangereux. Il fallait faire pression sur lui, seule solution : sa si parfaite petite amie dont il était fou amoureux et qui adorait se shooter à la coke ! S'il connaissait son adresse ? Bien sur ! Hakkai n'avait pas passé deux semaines à l'hôpital en se tournant les pouces, un carnet d'adresse et si vite oublié. Il cassa la fenêtre en bas de l'immeuble et chercha son nom sur les boîtes aux lettres, puis il monta. Lentement, sinon ça lui faisait mal. Il sonna et une charmante jeune fille vint lui ouvrir. Elle était plus belle que ce qu'il s'était attendu. Hakkai se dit distraitement qu'il devait avoir l'air peu recommandable, mais il avait ce qu'il fallait. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et la tendit ouverte à la fille dont les yeux s'agrandirent. Cinq sachets de cocaïne se trouvaient dans la paume d'Hakkai, Vous voulez entrer ?

Sanzo réussit à trouver ce qu'il voulait, des shoot de bonne qualité et pas cher. Bon, ça avait été facile d'arnaquer les mecs qui les vendaient, ils planaient sous d'autres cieux. Le blond s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de la fête lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Une altercation à quelques mètres de lui attira son attention. Il lui semblait qu'une des silhouettes lui était familière. Il se rapprocha et sentit tous ces muscles se raidir alors qu'il venait de reconnaître Goku aux prises avec d'autres mecs. S'il en jugeait aux cris qu'il entendait, il était question de came qu'il devait vendre et qu'il avait perdu. Un sacré paquet de came pour que celui qui criait saute comme ça sur Goku. Il s'était défoncé et ne captait plus rien. Sanzo passa un doigt sur les reliefs de son flingue dont le métal avait été rendu chaud par le contact de sa peau. Des types protégeait Goku. Il en aurait fait de même s'il avait été plus altruiste. L'adolescent était recroquevillé par terre et se protégeait de ses bras. Il semblait faible et inoffensif. Le mec qui voulait lui sauter dessus était retenu par d'autres (sûrement de simples mecs camés même pas au fait de l'histoire) tandis qu'un autre tentait de le calmer. Sanzo contempla un moment la forme du corps de Goku sur le sol. Il siffla entre ses dents et laissa retomber sa main. Il se détourna pour partir et un mec le percuta de plein fouet. Il regarda Sanzo avec un grand sourire, le blond le mit à terre d'un violent coup de poing. Les copain du type se précipitèrent pour l'aider et gueulaient contre Sanzo. Mais celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire, il avait les oreilles emplies d'un bourdonnement d'une colère sourde et incompréhensible. Ça faisait mal.

Goku releva la tête, il avait mal, il s'était prit un mauvais coup. Les deux types qui lui avaient donné la came à vendre discutaient dans un coin à l'écart après s'être calmés. Son coloc était assit à côté de lui.  
-Ben mon vieux, t'as fais fort !  
Le couteau était planté dans le sol à quelques centimètres du visage de Goku. Son colocataire se leva et le prit par-dessous les bras pour le relever, aller viens, on va pas moisir ici, de toute façon ils étaient pas réglo ces types. Goku se laissa à moitié traîner. On lui passa un cacheton qu'il prit sans trop y faire gaffe, tout ce qu'il avait comprit c'est que ça devait le « remettre d'aplomb ! ». Ils étaient arrivés à leur appartement.  
-Ça fait longtemps que t'es pas venu dormir ici !  
-Mm…  
-T t'sens mieux Goku ?  
-Oui !  
C'était la pure vérité, il se sentait monté sur ressort, il se sentait léger, il ne sentait plus ni la fatigue ni la douleur. Ils montèrent dans l'appartement si étrangement dénué de mobilier. Goku n'avait pas envie de dormir, son coloc savait quoi faire. A la seule lumière des lampadaires à l'extérieur, tourné sur le côté, Goku laissait les larmes rouler les collines de ses joues alors que l'autre s'activait derrière lui. Ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait pleurer, il y avait participé à ça et l'avait voulu, non, c'était cette impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui était à porté de main ce soir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment et avait beau tourner ça sans relâche dans sa tête il n'arrivait à rien. Il se sentait mort à l'intérieur de lui, seuls des souvenirs lui laissaient un goût agréable. Rien de ce qu'il vivait ne semblait avoir une réelle consistance. Tout ce qui l'entourait le laissait froid. On se prend un dernier shoot ?

* * *

MOUHAHAHA je suis vraiment trop méchante avec eux... -- 


End file.
